Love and War
by Lisa Marie Rider
Summary: E se House fosse enviado pelas tropas americanas para o Afeganistão e fosse dado como desaparecido? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Love and War (Drowning pool)

.  
_.  
Prometa que você sempre irá  
Manter velas acesas no peitoril da janela  
Você sabe que eu voltarei para casa_

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
mas o que eu supostamente vou dizer  
Quando escutar os sons da trombeta chamando  
que dizem

Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra (2x)

Suas fotos mantiveram-se perto do meu coração  
Rotulava-as para eu não desmoronar tão longe  
Cada noite eu as lia novamente

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
mas o que eu supostamente vou dizer  
Quando escutar os sons da trombeta chamando  
que dizem

Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra (2X)

Você sabe que eu nunca quis partir  
Eu Juro (2X)  
Isso é a guerra.

**I**

_Sim, o amor é um assunto de estima e halteres. Uma trabalheira de flores e poemas, ausências estudadas e presenças enigmáticas, o remake infinito e imperfeito dos contos de fada. Para Lisa Cuddy, as raras descobertas do amor sempre foram meros exercícios da imaginação. Vantagem suplementar: quando o amor falha, a culpa é do Destino - esse discreto mordomo que um Deus – acredite você ou não -, nos manda._

_De certo o Destino não passa de um senhor travesso, que apesar da idade avançada, continua pregando peças na vida dos apaixonados. Com Greg e Lisa, não foi muito diferente.._

.

**\- 9 de maio de 2009**

Pouco mais de 6 meses após engatarem um relacionamento, Gregory House fora convocado para prestar seus serviços médicos as tropas americanas no Afeganistão.  
Processos foram movidos, alegações de inaptidão física e social foram apresentadas, mas de nada adiantou, visto que o EUA precisava de um médico de renome a frente da ala médica. Mais uma vez, Gregory House seria o garoto propaganda da Medicina.  
Lisa Cuddy precisou aceitar a sua partida. Chorosa, viu o único homem a quem amou nesta vida, partir pela 2ª vez.

Meses passaram-se, mas o contato entre ambos era escasso. Nos raros e-mails que House a enviara, ele falava da saudade que sentia da Patti e da Selma; da comida de péssima qualidade; da ausência de enfermeiras gostosas, e principalmente da violência que era forçado a presenciar.

_Inferno, ele é um diagnosticador e não açougueiro, para ter que lidar diariamente com tanta carne putrefata._

**\- Março de 2010 -**

Como quem recebe o prêmio máximo da loteria, Lisa Cuddy recebeu a carta informando-lhe que o batalhão onde House se encontrava retornaria em breve aos EUA. Faltavam poucas semanas para completar um ano de partida, e mais de um trimestre sem notícias.  
Com o seu melhor vestido, Lisa Cuddy e Wilson foram até o aeroporto receber House, porém o que eles não esperavam era a sua ausência. Gregory House não havia retornado junto ao seu batalhão.

No caminho para casa, Wilson tentou de diversas formas confortar uma Lisa Cuddy devastada.

_\- Vamos lá, Cuddy, não desanime. Você bem sabe que notícia ruim chega rápido. E é bem capaz de ter havido uma grande confusão e este não ser o regimento do House.  
\- De qualquer forma, amanhã cedo irei procurar por notícias dele, Wilson. Tenho alguns contatos que me devem favores... Está na hora de cobrar_.

Na manhã seguinte Lisa Cuddy foi ao quartel com o auxílio de doadores de grande influência na área militar, mas nada foi suficiente para receber informações concretas.

Por fim, House foi dado como desaparecido. Nos primeiros meses Cuddy e Wilson mantiveram a esperança de que ele retornaria são e salvo, mas com o passar do tempo, foram forçados a aceitar o que se apresentava como verdade absoluta:_ Gregory House tornou-se mais um herói morto da guerra._


	2. Um novo começar

**Setembro de 2012**

Dois anos após o corpo de House ser dado como desaparecido, o departamento de Diagnósticos fora fechado pela incapacidade do Foreman em dirigi-lo com sucesso. Treze foi forçada a afastar-se da área médica devido aos avanços da sua doença, e Taub passou a chefiar a equipe de Cirurgias Plásticas do PPTH – cercado pelas suas duas paixões: mulheres e dinheiro.

Wilson estava cada vez mais distante. Doía-lhe ver uma Lisa Cuddy sem espírito vagar pelos corredores do hospital. Passar os dias entre prostitutas e monsters trucks foi à forma que o oncologista encontrou de permanecer ligado ao seu melhor amigo.

Lisa Cuddy... Bem, Lisa Cuddy permanecia onde o tempo parecia não passar. Transformara-se em um ser a mendigar migalhas de afeto daqueles raros amigos que ainda lhe restavam. Rachel já era uma mocinha de 5 anos, e a ela Cuddy dedicava o seu tempo livre.

Decidida a não mais sofrer, naquela noite de outono Lisa Cuddy chorou tudo o que não se permitira chorar nos últimos anos, pois sabia que na manhã seguinte ela seguiria em frente, apesar de carregar consigo o luto pelo seu amor, Gregory House.

_

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Lisa Cuddy permitiu-se renascer para a vida, e naquela segunda-feira, tudo o que ela mais desejava era a chegada do final de semana. Ela não via a hora de mais uma semana chegar ao fim.

Perdida em seus devaneios, Lisa mal notara que Anne Sulivan, ex-namorada do Wilson, e a única amiga que lhe restara, batia a porta do seu escritório.

_\- Lizzie?  
\- Oh, Annie. Mil perdões, não te vi chegar.  
\- Muito trabalho, gata?  
\- Iniciei a semana com o pé direito. Fechei um contrato milionário para o hospital  
-Êtcha! Sacode a poeira e prepara o cartão de crédito. Temos que comemorar, bonitãn.  
\- Anne, hoje é segunda feira e eu tenho uma filha em casa me esperando.  
\- Stop now, my friend! Nada de desculpas falhas, dona Lisa. Vem...vamos tomar um drink.  
\- Okay, Lady. Aonde iremos?_

_\- Vem comigo, no caminho eu te explico_.

Assim seguiram ao Lounge Blues, um pequeno e aconchegante bar que ficava nas imediações do PPTH.

Após algumas Marguerita's, muitos risos e alguns momentos em silêncio curtindo o embalo sutil da Bessie Smith, um belo homem aproximou-se das duas amigas pedindo permissão para pagar-lhes uma bebida.

Como de costume, Lisa Cuddy estava em silêncio. Enquanto Anne conversava amistosamente com o até então desconhecido, Cuddy o analisava. Algo naquele homem a intrigava... Poderia ser o sorriso fácil, os traços finos do seu rosto, a pele negra e os músculos bem definidos, ou apenas o cachemire de muito bom gosto que ele levava. Não importa, algo a havia atraído.

_\- Desculpe-me, mas este seu sotaque...Você não é Americano, é? –_ finalmente Cuddy pronunciou-se.  
-_ Não, eu sou africano. Venho da Tanzânia, apesar de toda minha família ser de Uganda.  
\- E o que te trouxe a solos americanos?  
\- Estudos. Sou médico no Princeton General, formado em Hawards_.

Anne notando a pequena, porém crescente interação entre ambos, resolveu intervir.

_\- Sério? A Lizzie é Dean of medicine do PPTH.  
\- __**E**__ endocrinologista. Ela sempre lembra a parte administrativa, mas se esquece da médica.  
\- Normal. Bem, eu sou Psiquiatra, e, por favor, nada de piadas a respeito. – _Disse sorrindo.  
\- _Okay, sem piadas. _\- dirigindo sua atenção para Anne, Cuddy disse - _Anne, já está ficando tarde e a babá da Rachel precisa partir._

Levantando-se, o até então desconhecido se ofereceu para acompanhá-las até o carro.

_\- Muito obrigada pela gentileza, mas... Qual o seu nome? Não me recordo de tê-lo escutado.  
\- Saeed a seu dispor, Lisa. Olha, fica com o meu cartão, para não se esquecer.  
\- Ih rapaz, na hora em que este cartão entrar na bolsa da Lisa, estará perdido para sempre._ \- disse Anne, tentando aliviar a situação.

_\- Perdoe-a, Saeed. A Anne geralmente não sabe o que diz.  
\- Sei sim. Vamos, pega um cartão de visita do PPTH e o entregue, Lizzie. Você sabe que é impossível encontrar algo nesta sua bolsa, ainda mais um cartão._

Relutante, Lisa Cuddy entregou-o um cartão de visita do PPTH contendo o número do seu escritório mais o endereço de e-mail comercial.

_

A semana de Lisa Cuddy passou sem demais surpresas. Almoços com Wilson, contratos fechados com sucesso, reuniões inacabáveis, jantar com Rachel e conversas na madrugada com Anne e Saeed. Sim, em menos de uma semana a conexão entre ambos estava muito forte. De certo. seriam bons amigos.

Finalmente chegara a Sexta-feira, e numa das conversas da madrugada, Lisa havia marcado um jantar com Saeed – em um restaurante grego do subúrbio.

Lisa fora pontual, e estava vestida deslumbrantemente, como a tempos não ousara se vestir. Saeed sobressaltou-se ao vê-la entrar pela porta como quem carrega uma grande dor, mas ainda assim, se mantêm extremamente elegante.  
Entre conversas amenas e pequenos sorrisos de confidencialidade, Saeed tocou-lhe as mãos olhando-a fixamente.

_\- O quÊ? - _perguntou Lisa Cuddy já desconfortável.  
_\- Seus olhos...Mesmo tristes carregam uma doçura extremamente sexy. Desculpe se estou sendo constrangedor, Lisa Eu apenas gostaria de poder ser aquele capaz de te fazer mais feliz.  
\- Você é muito gentil, Saeed, mas infelizmente não sou boa companhia, no momento.  
\- Shh. Só te conheço a uma semana, mas sei que você é incrível. Por favor, me deixe descobrir como uma mulher tão formidável pode não ser boa companhia_.

Lisa limitou-se a sorrir. Desde que House partira, ela escutara muitos galanteios, porém nenhum havia soado tão sincero quanto e desnudo de pudores quanto este.

Notando o clima tenso que havia se estalado no ar, Saeed decidiu que aquela era a deixa para romper o desconforto.

\- Então Lisa, quantos anos tem a Rachel?  
\- 5 anos. Fará 6 próximo ao Natal.  
\- Que fantástico, praticamente a mesma idade da minha garotinha. Tenho uma filha de 6 anos, ela se chama Dalecarllia.  
\- Uh, meio exótico.  
\- Sim, a mãe dela era Antropóloga e tinha verdadeira paixão pelo incomum.  
\- ''Era''?  
\- Sim, ''era''. A Latifah, mãe da Dale, faleceu em um acidente aéreo, em Machu Picchu.  
\- Sinto muito pela sua perda.  
\- Tudo bem, infelizmente acontece com muitos. Mas e o pai da Rachel, é ele o motivo destes olhos tristes?  
\- Sim... Quero dizer, não. A Rachel é adotiva, somos apenas nós duas.  
\- E quanto ao final de semana, Lisa... Tens algo em mente?  
\- Ah sim, prometi a Rachel que irei levá-la ao zoológico amanhã. Ela quer muito conhecer o bebê Panda que foi transferido esta semana. Acredita que ela pôs na cabeça que será treinadora de pandas lutadores de Kong-Fu?!  
\- Estas crianças de hoje em dia são impossíveis. A Dale também ama animais.  
\- Bem, se você permitir, posso levar a Dale comigo e com a Rachel.  
\- Se quiser levar o pai da Dale também, sinta-se a vontade.

Lisa limitou-se a compartilhar um sorriso cúmplice, enquanto o jantar transcorria sem mais novidades. Tempos depois, ambos seguiram para suas respectivas casas. De certo o Final de semana seria animado.

_

Pontualmente, ás 09h da manhã de Sábado, Saeed bateu a porta da casa de Lisa Cuddy acompanhado por Dale, sua filha.  
Seguiram os 4 no carro de Saeed em direção ao Zoológico, fazendo apenas uma pausa para o café da manhã no Subway.

Surpreendentemente as meninas estavam se dando muito bem, apesar da relutância de Rachel em dividir a atenção da sua mãe com dois desconhecidos.

Como todos os passeios prazerosos, este também chegou ao fim. Regado a muitos refrigerantes, brincadeiras ao redor do carrinho de cachorro-quente, réplicas de pelúcia compradas pelo 'tio' Saeed e pipoca dada aos macacos, era de se esperar que tanto Rachel quanto Dale dormissem no banco traseiro durante o percurso para casa.

Ao chegarem, para não acordar Rachel, Saeed a levou nos braços para o quarto, retornando logo em seguida para a sala, despedindo-se de Lisa Cuddy.

_\- Então... Você tem uma bela casa, Lisa.  
\- Imagina, obrigada.  
\- Lisa?  
\- Pois sim?  
\- Tivemos um dia encantador. Obrigada por me deixar entrar em sua vida.  
\- Não agradeça. Faz tempo que não tenho uma tarde tão agradável_.

Aproximando-se, Saeed pôs as mãos em tordo da cintura de Cuddy, trazendo-a para si e colando os seus lábios.

Pega de surpresa, Lisa Cuddy cedeu àquela sensação há tanto tempo perdida.  
_Droga, o último homem que a havia beijado fora House, e de alguma forma, ela sentia que o estava traindo_.

O beijo não era apaixonado, e sim suave, gentil, carregado de ternura e significado. Suas línguas travavam uma sutil batalha não pela dominância, mas sim pelo toque. Eles queriam sentir a maciez e doçura dos lábios que beijavam.

Quando o ar fez-se necessário, Saeed se afastou a encarando. Depositando um casto beijo na bochecha de Lisa Cuddy, ele partiu, sem que uma única palavra fosse proferida.

Lisa viu a porta da frente bater e foi impossível não se lembrar de tudo o que viveu nestes últimos anos.  
O início do seu relacionamento com House, a partida seguida pelo desaparecimento, todo o seu sofrimento pela perda do único homem que verdadeiramente amou, e agora este beijo.  
Seria Saeed a sua chance de ter um novo recomeço?

Sacudindo a cabeça como quem limpa a mente dos pensamento, Cuddy pegou a sua bolsa do sofá e seguiu em direção ao quarto, a fim de mais uma noite solitária.  
Conferindo o celular, Cuddy sorriu ao ver um novo SMS surgir na tela.

_'Espero que esse seja apenas o começo.  
O NOSSO começo.'_

_XoXo, Saeed_

Sim, se este não era o recomeço, de fato era uma nova chance de ser feliz.


	3. Dizer Adeus

**Novembro de 2012**

Pelas ruas de Princeton, um homem miserável com sua bengala, caminhava entre a multidão. Durante pouco mais de dois anos, ele sobreviveu onde não havia sol, onde ninguém mandava notícias de lugar algum, sem dinheiro e sem documentos. Por força do destino, descobrira-se capaz de fazer amizades, só para no final vê-los cair mortos como brinquedos aos seus pés. O pior de tudo era o sentimento de desorientação que o rondava. Ele sentia profunda falta de alguma coisa que não sabia o que era. Sabia só que doía, doía. Sem remédio.

Ao olhar para todas aquelas pessoas contentes e apressadas pelas ruas, Gregory House só conseguia sentir uma coisa: Nojo.  
Ele se perguntava como aqueles infelizes conseguiam agir como se a vida de fato fosse bela, enquanto milhares de jovens lutavam em território inimigo. Jovens que tinham todo um futuro pela frente, mas agora só lhes restava corpo e alma mutilados em nome de uma pátria ingentil.

A cada passo, a cada movimento, ele percebia que tinha se transformado num peso morto, não havia mais nada aproveitável sobre a pele. Só se lembrava de olhar naquelas caras apressadas que não o notavam e se perguntar constantemente: Será que quem fica, carrega consigo o mesmo sentimento de quem parte?

Desde que retornara, House experimentava certa indisposição para procurar as únicas pessoas que o restara: James Wilson e Lisa Cuddy. A alternativa que lhe pareceu mais atraente fora observá-los à distância.

De certo modo, era reconfortante saber que Wilson continuava sendo o bom rapaz que usava o seu papo delicado para entrar nas calças de mulheres fragilizadas. Ele ainda morava na mesma casa, mas sem dúvidas era um homem envelhecido.

Religiosamente ele acompanhava a rotina de Lisa e Rachel Cuddy. Era tentador ver Lisa, a sua Lisa, todas as manhãs levar a pequena Rachel à escola. Incrível como aquela garotinha havia crescido.

No 7° dia desde que retornara algo lhe cegou a visão: Lisa Cuddy chegara à escola de Rachel acompanhada por outro homem.  
Não era um homem qualquer, mas um belo e viril negro que a segurava possessivamente pela cintura, enquanto despedia-se de Rachel.

_Será que a sua pequena pirata sangrenta o chamava de pai?Estaria Lisa Cuddy casada, ou este homem era apenas um namorado? Droga, como ela pôde ser tão vadia a ponto de estar pendurada no pescoço de outro?_

Estas e outras perguntas povoavam a mente de Gregory House, quando uma dor excruciante cravou-lhe a perna, levando-o a se curvar. Desde que havia se desintoxicado que ele não sentia uma dor tão intensa.  
Naquele momento House experimentara o gosto amargo da traição.  
Mesmo que não assumisse, ele havia suportado toda a amargura e miséria da guerra por aquela mulher, na esperança de um dia tê-la em seus braços novamente, e agora que ele havia enfrentado o bem e o mal, ela estava deitando-se na cama de outro homem. De certo ela não sentira a sua falta.

Olhando-a pela última vez, House enfiou sua jaqueta militar e pôde compreender que assim como ele, aquela mulher era um soldado, um soldado de corpo e alma, um triste e infiel soldado, já cansado de longas campanhas, e como bom soldado que ele teve de aprender a ser, deu meia-volta decidido a partir vencido, mas sem mácula.

Quando a Wilson... Bem, Wilson, como todas as semanas desde que House fora dado como desaparecido, comparecera ao Princeton Memorial Park e depositara flores em uma sepultura abandonada. Era um gesto um tanto gay, na visão de Gregory House, mas pelo menos era um gesto sincero de que estava sentindo falta, e ao contrário de Lisa Cuddy, ele não o havia traído.

Cabisbaixo, House seguiu para o Motel de 5ª categoria no qual estava hospedado. Bebera durante todo o dia, invadindo a madrugada, até desmaiar entre garrafas vazias e vômito.

Despertando de madrugada após curar a bebedeira com uma ducha, House reuniu as poucas coisas que o restou, pusera numa mochila e partiu. Era preciso dizer adeus mais uma vez a James Wilson, fazê-lo menos miserável ao saber que o seu amigo ainda estava vivo.  
Era preciso tocar a campainha da casa de Lisa Cuddy e jogar na sua cara a grande vadia ingrata que ela se tornou.

Gregory House estava disposto a retornar e morrer em combate. Não queria mais ser o médico de renome do regimento, e sim um combatente. Ele estava decidido a ser mais um soldadinho de chumbo nas mãos do governo americano. 


	4. Wilson

**Casa de James Wilson**

.  
Uma batida constante ecoava pelo apartamento de James Wilson. Primeiro ele tentou ignorar, mas como as batidas ritmadas não cessavam, ele viu que a única saída seria atender.

_\- Cinco horas da manhã. Quem bate a porta da casa de alguém ás 5 horas da.._.

Wilson não conseguiu terminar a frase. Gregory House, o seu amigo Gregory House estava parado na soleira da sua porta.

_\- Oh meu Deus._

_-Não sabia que você era religioso, Wilson._

_-House? É você mesmo, ou eu ainda estou bêbado?_

_\- Cala a boca e me deixa entrar, Wilson. É muita crueldade deixar um pobre aleijado no frio._

_\- Merda, merda, merda! Você está vivo, cara_.

A força da notícia foi mais forte que Wilson. Ele teve que pular no pescoço de House o abraçando enquanto chorava de alegria.

_\- Calma, Jimmy Boy. Se as garotas verem isso podem desconfiar da sua sexualidade, milady._

_\- Wow! Você foi dado como morto, mas continua o mesmo, cara. A Cuddy vai pirar quando souber... Vem, vamos beber algo para comemorar._

Após entrarem, House observou o ambiente notou que tudo permanecia como antes. Apesar de descuidada, casa permanecia tendo uma boa estrutura. Era um retrato de uma pessoa que já foi bonita um dia, mas, que não estava envelhecendo tão bem.

_\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, House. Calma... Preciso ligar para a Cuddy._

_\- Não, não chame a Lisa._

_\- O quÊ?_

_\- Eu quero dormir, Wilson. Preciso dormir em uma cama de verdade antes de encarar a Cuddy._

_\- E fazer a barba, espero. Você está um lixo, cara._

_\- Obrigado pela gentileza, e Wilson... Não fale com a Cuddy. Ainda não._

Sendo assim, House seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes. Era reconfortante sentir-se em casa novamente.

As 11h da manhã, House voltou a acordar. Após fazer sua barba de forma digna, depois de tanto tempo, ele seguiu o cheiro que dominava a casa, encontrando com o Wilson na cozinha.

_\- Hey House, tome uma xícara de café enquanto termino o almoço._

_\- What? Agora só tomo bebida de homens. Preciso de Absinto, Wilson._

_\- Não tenho absinto, mas posso comprar._

_\- Hell, já imaginava isso. Vamos, onde está o whisky?_

_\- Mesmo lugar de sempre._

Após ver o seu amigo tragar a dose dupla em um único gole, Wilson sentou-se de frente a House e ponderou como iniciar aquela conversa. Ele sabia que uma hora o amigo teria que falar sobre o período em que esteve em campo.

_\- Então House, o que aconteceu? Em que inferno de lugar você estava?_

_\- Estava vivendo um pouco de ação. Vivendo e salvando vidas pela minha pátria. – _disse House de forma dramática. - _"James... earn this. Earn it."_

_\- Okay soldado Ryan. Que tal me contar a verdade?_

_\- Estava no Paquistão, Wilson. Veja só que grande ironia... Passei de médico a refém. Ser o melhor do país não me serviu de nada. _

Seu ar tornara-se sombrio. Havia dor, raiva e principalmente amargura em sua voz. Desde que pisara em solo Americano, House havia evitado pensar nos últimos 3 anos.

_\- Quando meu regimento estava retornando, fomos atacados por uma milícia paquistanesa. Por quase uma hora, as enormes armas não pararam de cuspir projéteis, enquanto nossos carros voavam pelos ares e corríamos para os buracos das trincheiras. Você consegue imaginar um manco correndo enquanto carros explodem ao seu redor? Pois é, eu também não. Minha sorte foi que um dos enfermeiros me puxou com ele até lá. Era bom quando dois caras podiam ficar juntos em um desses buracos – significava companhia. Em meio à confusão, nós acendemos um cigarro e ficamos olhando um para a cara do outro. Do outro lado, os projéteis gritavam altos e com freqüência, e nós só podíamos ouvir os rangidos, os berros e as explosões misturados, até que a fumaça entrou no buraco e eu e meu companheiro começamos a tossir. Metade da areia que estava na superfície nos protegendo agora estava em nosso pescoço e dentro de nossa calça. Parecia que iríamos enlouquecer, quando de repente, os barulhos cessam e o ar ficou claro. Depois de esperarmos mais alguns minutos, para ter certeza, saímos do buraco, em direção às trincheiras. Olhamos sobre ela e tudo que vimos foi um horizonte sem sinal de esperança. Muitos sobreviveram, porém ficaram gravemente feridos e mutilados... Tivemos que recuar, e durante a confusão acabei tornando-me prisioneiro._

_\- Eu sinto muito, eu realmente... Sinto muito._

_\- Não sente. Na verdade nem você nem ninguém podem sentir. Vocês são uns merdas que sentam em seus sofás de luxo e compram a guerra em frente à tevê._

_\- Você não pode me culpar por ter sido convocado, House. Eu e a Cuddy fizemos de tudo para evitar que isto acontecesse._

_\- Claro que fizeram, mas sabe Wilson, fazer o possível quase nunca é suficiente.  
Um manco em guerra é alvo fácil. Os caras que nos atacaram queriam informações sobre estratégias de combate. Queriam saber se estávamos planejando recuar do Afeganistão e atacar o Paquistão. Depois de explicar ser médico e não soldado, pensei que eles iriam me liberar, mas qual nada... Era do interesse deles ter um 'médico americano de estimação'._

_\- Nós não ficamos sabendo do ataque, House. Isso não foi divulgado._

_\- Claro que não... Eles não iriam manchar a imagem de exército seguro. Mas também eu não podia fazer nada, ou quase nada. Estava ferido, sem documentos e sem dinheiro... Não adiantaria fugir, só me restava esperar pela ajuda. As únicas coisas que me restavam eram algumas ampolas de morfina, o livro de lésbicas prisioneiras e uma foto da Cuddy. –_ suspiro -_ Eu prometi que voltaria, Wilson... Eu não podia descumprir uma promessa feita a ela. Mas enfim... Precisei trabalhar para ganhar algum dinheiro e, por fim, através de um garoto de 12 anos que me levava alimento, consegui avisar a Cruz Vermelha da minha situação e ser resgatado. Pensei em avisar que estava voltando, mas não havia tempo._

_\- Sinceramente? Não sei o que falar._

_\- Não fale nada, só me ajude a esquecer._

_\- Precisamos falar com a Cuddy. Com a sua ausência, ela se transformou em uma caricatura de si mesma._

_\- Ela não me parecia sentir saudades, quando a vi os braços de outro._

_\- Você a viu? Espera, quando você retornou?_

_\- Retornei a mais ou menos uma semana. Tenho observado vocês, e quando enfim decidi fazer contato, vi que ela estava com outro._

_\- Você fez o quê? Não importa, eu não poderia esperar menos de um imbecil como você, mas o fato é que a Cuddy estar com o Saeed não significa que ela o ama, House._

_\- Claro que ela o ama. Eu é que fui estúpido em pensar que ela não estaria com outro._

_\- Ela precisa ver você. A Lisa precisa saber que você está bem._

_\- Tem algo mais real que um fantasma, Wilson? Eu quero ser um fantasma na vida da Lisa. Quero que ela saiba o quanto me machuca ver que ela seguiu em frente tão rápido._

_-Desculpa meu amigo, mas 3 anos e alguns meses não são 3 dias._

_\- Mas é tempo o suficiente para ela deixar um rico qualquer entrar em suas calças. No fundo ela sempre foi uma mulher como outra qualquer, Wilson._

_\- Não foi, House... A Cuddy sofreu muito, achando que você havia morrido._

_\- Então o 'tocha negra' deve ter se dado bem. Dizem que as viúvas são quentes. -_ após um momento de silêncio _– Eles se casaram?_

_\- Eles estão juntos há poucos meses, House. A Cuddy não pensa em casamento._

_\- E com certeza o tal carinha também não. É como dizem, ninguém compra a vaca se pode ter o leite de graça._

_\- Você está fazendo um mau julgamento dela. Eu vi o quanto ela sofreu ao receber a notícia. House, você percebe que não era só a Cuddy? Você também entrou na vida da Rachel. Como se não bastasse a sua ausência, a Cuddy tem que lidar constantemente com a Rachel perguntando por você. Isso a machuca._

_\- Ela está enorme... A garota está enorme, só não merecia ter como mãe uma vadia impiedosa._

Dizendo isto, House pegou sua mochila e partiu. Ele precisava refrescar a mente, ver gente, ver a movimentação da cidade e principalmente, deixar o seu peito se afundar na dor e principalmente a raiva de saber que Cuddy havia recomeçado sem ele.

House vagou pela cidade durante toda à tarde. Almoçara no Mc Donald's para enfim sair pelas ruas de Princeton usando o carro de Wilson e comprando algumas brigas, alguns discos e algumas bebidas.

Ao cair da noite, ele não saberia dizer como ou por qual motivo, ele estava estacionado em frente à casa de Lisa Cuddy, porém algo o impedia de tocar aquela campainha. Ele precisava vê-la, precisava sentir a sua pele macia mais uma vez.

Quando estava prestes a enfrentá-la, um carro de luxo parou a porta. Minutos depois Cuddy saiu à porta acompanhada por Rachel. Deu um beijo de despedida na pequena e acompanhou o cara.

House os seguiu. Precisava ver de perto as expressões faciais de Lisa Cuddy, saber se ela estava feliz ou se Wilson tinha razão e ela ainda o amava. Ele precisava avaliar seus gestos para saber se possuía ou não o direito de voltar para a sua vida, de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.


	5. Rachel

**_**

A partir daquela noite, a noite do seu primeiro beijo desde a partida de House, Lisa Cuddy passara a ter momentos encantadores ao lado de Saeed, apesar de não passar de mais uma estratégia para recomeçar a ser menos infeliz, menos solitária, porque esquecer Gregory House... Ela não esqueceu. Ela sabia ser incapaz de esquecê-lo.

Jantares em restaurantes simples - com música ao vivo -, porém requintados, haviam se transformado um hábito do casal nas noites de sexta-feira, mas isso era o de menos, visto que Lisa Cuddy apreciava a pegada firme de Saeed, que a conduzia de maneira leve e gostosa, fazendo-a reencontrar em seus braços a segurança perdida há tanto tempo.

Aquela noite durante o jantar, a questão tanto evitada por Cuddy foi trazida à tona. Saeed desejava saber o motivo de tamanho isolamento em uma mulher tão atraente e bem sucedida.  
Lisa Cuddy respirou fundo e narrou a Saeed sobre a perda de House.

_\- Eu sofri muito por ele não ter voltado, até que ele foi dado como desaparecido, você sabe... Morto. Então alguns meses atrás procurei virar a página, afinal tenho uma filha pequena que precisa de mim. Precisei seguir em frente pela Rachel. Ela merece ter uma família._

_\- Eu conheço essa dor de perto, Lisa. Eu te entendo, mas veja... Já se passaram alguns anos, tudo tende a ser mais fácil._

_\- E por acaso isso torna a situação menos dolorosa, Saeed? O tempo? Por acaso torna as coisas melhores?_

_\- Espero que sim, Lisa. Realmente espero que sim. –_ Sobrepondo a sua mão, Saeed tentou reconfortá-la, mostrando ser condescende com a sua dor, mas o fato é que não havia mais clima. A noite havia chegado ao fim.  
**_**

De longe, um homem abatido e com ar miserável os observava.  
Não, apesar de carregar um olhar gélido e sofredor, quem o olhasse não veria ódio, apenas saudade.

_\- Droga, ela continua quente como o inferno_.

Esse era a primeira vez que ousara assumir para si mesmo a falta que Cuddy o fazia desde que descobrira que ela esta vendo outro homem.

Como bem lembrado, Lisa Cuddy ainda portava uma beleza sublime, apesar de carregar certo ar de tristeza em seus gestos.

Ele a observava com nostalgia, como uma lembrança. Ele bebia a sua imagem como quem se bebe um passado perdido e uma vida perdida. Com esse olhar ao longe, ele sentia uma dor imensa, ao saber que ela não mais o pertenceria, afinal amar também é deixar partir.

Baixando a vista, ele a viu sair do restaurante acompanhada. Doía-lhe pensar que outro homem a teria nos braços.

Fitando-a como quem diz adeus, ele seguiu pelas sombras escuras da cidade. Ele não queria mais ser um fantasma a lembrá-la de um crime que não cometeu. House desistiu de jogar em sua cara que aquela nova relação era a prova de que ela nunca o amou.

Ele seguiu, afinal não valia à pena estragar a felicidade da mulher amada mais uma vez.  
Estava na hora de se despedir da única pessoa que ainda o restava: _James Wilson._

**_**

Ao retornar do jantar, Cuddy ainda foi capaz de encontrar Rachel faceiramente no sofá, assistindo Kong-Fu Panda-3 enquanto Marinna dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

Fazendo sinal de silêncio para a pequena, Lisa cobriu Marinna com uma manta, enquanto uma Rachel muito irritadinha seguia para o quarto.

Apagando as luzes da sala de estar, Cuddy foi conferir se Rachel já estava pronta para dormir, e como era de se esperar, a pequena já se encontrava toda embrulhada entre os lençóis, com um ar... Pensativo.

_\- Mamãe, você saiu novamente com o pai da Dale, não foi?_

_\- Sim, Rach._

_\- O tio Saeed é mesmo o seu namorado?_

_\- Sim querida, eu e o Saeed estamos namorando._

_\- A Dale vai ser minha irmã? Bléééé, eu não quero uma irmã. –_ disse Rachel, fazendo cara de nojo._\- Rach, eu já disse e vou repetir: você é e sempre será a minha princesa. Não haverá outras._

_\- Se eu sou sua princesa, então... O Saeed é o seu princeso? Por isso a senhora está namorando com ele?_

_\- Princeso? Não amor, o Saeed não é meu ''princeso''._

_\- Ufa!_

_\- Vamos... Deixa de conversa e já fechando os olhinhos para dormir, dona Rach._

_-Tudo bem, Doc._

_\- Rachel Cuddy..._

_\- Estou brincando com você mamãe._

_\- Acho bom. – _disse Lisa Cuddy, depositando um beijo suave nos cabelos de Rachel - _Eu te amo, baby._

Quando Cuddy estava prestes a sair do quarto, uma vozinha hesitante a fez retornar.

_\- Mamãe?_

_\- O que foi agora, Rach?_

_\- E... E o House, mamãe?_

Lisa Cuddy suspirou. Era doloroso ver que a sua garotinha também sentia falta do House. Era inacreditável que ela se lembrava dele.

_\- Já te expliquei querida. O House, assim como o Ted, seu peixinho, virou estrela._

_\- Mas a vovó disse que ele morreu. –_ disse a menina, fazendo uma cara chorosa.

_\- Sim amor, o House... Morreu e virou uma estrela. -_ Era doloroso para Lisa Cuddy proferir aquelas palavras.

_\- Por que é que algumas pessoas morrem?_

_\- Não sei querida, eu realmente não sei._

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Rachel abriu um grande sorriso, como quem acaba de descobrir a grande verdade do universo.

_\- Já sei mamãe, já sei! Deve ser que o 'Grande Comandante do Universo' só leva aquelas pessoas que não tem mais nada pra fazer, né?_

_\- O-oquê?_

_\- Mamãe, o tio James sempre diz que o House não trabalhava, só ficava brincando e dormindo o dia todo. Ele não tinha o que fazer, mamãe._

_-É... Talvez seja mais ou menos isso, Rach. –_ Lisa Cuddy não pôde evitar que um sorriso escapasse dos seus lábios.

_\- E eu não quero que você 'morre'. Promete pra mim que você não 'morre? Promete prometido'?_

_\- Prometo._

_\- Então vai, mamãe... Arruma bastante coisa pra fazer.  
_  
Sorrindo, Lisa Cuddy deixou o quarto da filha. Incrível como um ser tão pequeno e inocente podia ser tão cheio de teorias e ''verdades'', aliviando o peso da ausência de House.  
Mas... Qual o problema do mundo, afinal? Hoje todos resolveram fazê-la lembrar do House? Por qual motivo este assunto insistia em retornar, depois de tanto tempo?Doía como estacas ter que se lembrar do House e não tê-lo ao lado. Era duro fingir que havia superado-o quando na verdade a ausência dele machucava dia-após-dia.


	6. Reencontrando Cuddy

_**_**___

Retornando para a casa de Wilson, House entrou em silêncio. Caminhara até o quarto na esperança de ter sua mente aliviada durante o sono, mas alguma força o arrastava para uma escolha que ele não queria fazer... Talvez ele só estivesse precisando de um novo quebra-cabeça, que depois de solucionado perderia o seu valor, mas não. Não era apenas um jogo, tratava-se de Lisa Cuddy.  
Entre esses e outros pensamentos, House finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Na manhã seguinte James Wilson preparava-se para o trabalho quando House o encontrou na sala. De certo, o oncologista não havia tido uma noite muito agradável.

_-House, Onde você esteve? Passei a noite te procurando._

_\- Desculpe papai, não irei mais sair de casa sem a sua permissão._

_\- House, eu estou falando sério. Você estava com a Cuddy?_

_\- Quando cheguei, ela estava com o namoradinho, Wilson._

_\- Na casa dela?_

_-Sim, Sr. Óbvio. Ela estava saindo de casa com o 'negritude Júnior'. Eles foram para um jantar, eu os segui e... Porra, ela realmente é feliz com aquele imbecil._

_\- Você a ama. Não dê uma de covarde._

_\- Não, eu não amo a Cuddy. No máximo sinto carinho._

_\- Carinho? Sério? O grande Doutor e sobrevivente de guerra Gregory House falando de carinho? Cara, essa é uma palavreca chula que os homens usam como preservativo do amor._

_-Vai à merda, Wilson. – _disse Gregory House, servindo-se de Whisky. -_ E que se foda o carinho, que se foda o amor... E que aqueles dois não estejam fudendo feito coelhos._

_\- Já cansei de te dizer: ela não ama o Saeed, House. Ela te ama._

_\- Cruzes Wilson, o que você fez durante todo esse tempo? Parece uma velha gorda viciada em contos de Arlequim._

_\- Desviando do assunto? Veja... Você realmente a ama!_

_\- Já passou da hora de você aprender que o amor é uma forma bonita de comer as mulheres sem que elas reclamem._

_\- O amor é como a catapora, House. Todos têm de passar por ela, inclusive você. Pare de tentar fugir da felicidade se escondendo da dor._

_\- A dor também salva, Wilson. Foi sofrendo que eu sobrevivi._

_-Sério, meu velho? Você realmente acredita nisto? Droga House, assim como eu, você sabe que deseja ter a Cuddy de volta._

_\- Merda, Wilson... Você sabe muito bem que o desejo divide o sujeito entre o 'quero e não quero'. Eu Quero a Lisa, mas não dou conta de fazê-la feliz. Pronto? Era isso que meu Jimmy Boy queria escutar?_

_\- Oh, corta esse papo de pobre miserável. Já virou clichê barato essa sua mania de desistir da Cuddy por não ser capaz de fazê-la feliz._

_\- Claro que não. Seria muito mais macho da minha parte chegar lá, pedir a Lisa em casamento e depois de alguns meses, a tornar infeliz, porque 'eu sou' um imbecil que apesar de não conseguir ser fiel, usa o casamento para conseguir sexo a hora que quiser._

Definitivamente, o clima fechou naquela sala. Após alguns minutos de constrangimento, House voltou a se pronunciar.

_\- Wilson..._

_\- O quê? Vai jogar na minha cara que eu sou um imbecil que usa o amor como artimanha pra conseguir sexo, novamente?_

_\- Poderia ser, mas não... A verdade é que eu tenho uma vontade louca de chegar e tocar aquela campainha e tomá-la nos meus braços, mas eu tenho medo que ela me receba mal pra caralho, porra._

_\- E por que diabos ela iria te receber mal, House?_

_\- Porque eu apresento uma ameaça ao recomeço._

_\- Ora bolas,homem. Faça a Cuddy recomeçar mais uma vez. Tome o que é seu por direito._

-silêncio-

_\- Quartas-feiras._

House olhou interrogativamente para Wilson. Mas que merda ele quer dizer com ''quartas-feiras''?

_\- Religiosamente, toda quarta-feira a Cuddy acende uma vela no parapeito da janela da cozinha. Ela sabe que é inútil, mas ainda assim acende uma vela para que você encontre o caminho de casa. Por favor, House, deixe a Lisa saber que você o encontrou._

Aquilo o pegara desprevenido. Toda a sua coleção de argumentos sobre o _'não-amor'_ de Lisa Cuddy por ele fora perdendo o seu volume diante da informação que acabara de receber.

Havia mil razões apontando para a porta, para o retorno a um caminho sem volta, em um campo lutando pela sua pátria, mas apenas um para permanecer ali, sentado naquele sofá tendo a dúvida pairando sobre a sua mente, exausto por ter que amadurecer uma decisão em tão pouco tempo.

_**_**___

  
Ainda atordoado com a sua recente descoberta, House saiu pela manhã fria de Princeton a procura de respostas pelos bares da vida. Parando em um boteco de má aparência, ele afogou suas mágoas e dúvidas em doses e mais doses de Blue Label.

O tempo foi passando enquanto os minutos tornavam-se horas, e ali permanecia Gregory House, entregue a alegria dolorosa de agitar-se dentro de um sofrimento sem formas. Ele pensava em como o Destino possuía o sutil prazer em ver o tempo conservar certas sombras incolores que se agitavam de repente no fundo da memória.

Lisa. Ele só conseguia pensar na Lisa e nas palavras de Wilson. De fato ela o amava, mas teria ele o direito de reivindicá-la depois de todo esse tempo?

Próximo ao horário de almoço, já embriagado, alguma força o arrastava para uma escolha que de certo ele não queria fazer... House tomou a decisão infeliz de seguir até o PPTH e invadir a sala de Lisa Cuddy. Só embriagado ele teria a coragem necessária para enfrentá-la.

Atravessando a rua, ainda cambaleante devido à alta dosagem de álcool ingerida, House pôde ouvir o motor de um automóvel freando junto a si, para no próximo segundo ver-se jogado ao chão enquanto um filete de sangue escorria em sua face. Minutos depois ele estaria desmaiado a caminho do Hospital.

**_**

O dia no PPTH não divergia dos outros. Muitos feridos, alguns hipocondríacos, e muitos germes pelo ar. Era hora do almoço quando uma ambulância chegou trazendo um paciente inconsciente e levemente ferido no supercílio.

Enf.ª Brenda que estava de plantão na emergência, não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Gregory House, o médico mais misantropo que já pisara no PPTH, agora retornava inconsciente sob uma maca.

O acidente não o causara muitos danos, devido à baixa velocidade em que o automóvel que o atingira se encontrava, então após um check-up, ele recebeu alguns pontos - sem anestesia, devido à alta dosagem de álcool em seu sangue -, e foi levado para tirar uma tomografia, como medida de segurança.

Como era de se esperar, houve um alvoroço em todo o PPTH. Funcionários comentavam com surpresa, o retorno do grande Dr. House, que tempos atrás fora dado como desaparecido em batalha. Não demorou muito para que e a notícia chegasse até os ouvidos da Dean of Medicine que incrédula, correu prontamente para verificar a veracidade da notícia.

Alcançando o espaço reservado na emergência do hospital onde House se encontrava, lágrimas teimaram em molhar o seu rosto. Não se tratava de meros boatos, afinal Gregory House estava ali, diante dela em uma maca.

Ao entrar no ambiente onde House repousava, eles apenas se encararam.  
Aparentemente mais alto, devido ao emagrecimento, Cuddy notou que ele adquirira traços ainda mais firmes, e seus olhos azuis gélidos, que ela achava lindos, tinham se tornado mais escuro e revelavam toda a emoção do momento.

Assim que pôde se libertar um pouco do choque, Cuddy caminhou até a cama em que House se encontrava e o abraçou, colando os seus lábios com paixão.

Tomado pela surpresa do seu gesto, House a prendeu entre os braços correspondendo a carícia há tanto tempo ansiada, porém quando caiu em si, afastou-a.

_\- Isso é assédio sexual, Dra._

_\- House, eu não posso acreditar. Você realmente está vivo! Eu ansiei tanto por este momento. Durante todos estes anos imaginei o seu retorno, poder te beijar novamente. Caramba, que horas você retornou? Você devia ter entrado em contato comigo, e eu te recepcionaria no aeroporto, evitando o acidente._

_\- Digamos que não retornei há horas, e sim dias. E em tempo, acho melhor você conter as emoções, Dra. O seu novo brinquedinho sexual pode não gostar._

_\- O-o quê?House do que você está falando? Há quanto tempo você retornou?_

Lisa não pôde obter a sua resposta, visto que neste exato momento foram interrompidos pela chegada de Wilson.

_\- Poxa House, será que é tão difícil assim pra você manter-se a distante da morte?_

Ao notar a presença de Cuddy no canto da sala visivelmente confusa, Wilson calou-se, a espera de uma reação.

_\- Não posso acreditar nisto. Então você sabia? Vamos Wilson, me diga: há quanto tempo?_

_\- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Cuddy. Retornei a pouco mais de uma semana, e o Wilson só ficou sabendo alguns dias atrás._

_\- Seu filho da puta desgraçado. Você tem idéia do quando sofri pensando que você estava morto?_

_\- Que dó de você, Cuddy. Mas eu tenho certeza que o seu namoradinho tem tratado muito bem dessa sua angústia. É como dizem: viúvas de namorado VIVO tentem a ser quentes na cama._

_\- Shut up! – _Wilson não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

_\- Seu idiota. Você continua um miserável egoísta! – _dizendo isto, Lisa Cuddy girou os calcanhares retirando-se do ambiente. Era demais para ela suportar toda aquela enchente de informações. Como o homem por quem ela veio chorando em silêncio nos últimos 3 anos ousara retornar e não a procurar?

Estaria House tentando pôr um fim no breve relacionamento que tiveram antes da sua partida? Droga, antes de serem amantes, eles eram amigos. Cuddy sentia que merecia o mínimo de consideração por isto.

De certo era impossível permanecer no PPTH após todo esse acontecimento. Entrando em seu carro, Cuddy fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se enfim deixar que as lágrimas jorrassem incessantemente, sem saber exatamente o porquê, sem saber se naquele momento chorava de raiva, de tristeza, de saudade, ou por um amor adormecido, que de tempos em tempos retornava fazendo-a rememorar a intensidade daquele sentimento.

Recompondo-se, ela decidira seguir para casa, a fim de organizar as suas idéias e decidir qual o próximo passo a tomar.

**_**

De frente a House, Wilson ainda o observava descrente da pequena cena que acabara de presenciar.

_\- Como é possível vocês dois passarem menos de 5 minutos no mesmo ambiente e praticamente se matarem?_

_\- Fiquei nervoso, droga. Acho que não estava pronto para vê-la._

_\- Te garanto que semi-bêbado você não tem condição de ver ninguém, muito menos a Cuddy. Levanta dessa maca, vamos. Vou te levar pra casa._ – Disse Wilson aproximando-se de House.

_\- Não toque em mim. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda._

_\- Ainda tenho consultas marcadas, House. Vamos... Eu te deixo em casa e retorno._

_\- Não me importo com suas crianças carecas, Wilson. Eu posso muito bem seguir sozinho._

_\- Você sabe que não pode._

_-Okay, mas você pagará o almoço.  
_


	7. Decisões

Ao chegar a casa, Cuddy foi recepcionada pelo mais repleto silêncio. Rachel estava na casa de Saeed, brincando com Dale, como já era de costume, após a escola.

Depois de tomar um cálice de vinho, Cuddy seguiu para o quarto. Era preciso descansar. Era preciso fugir do mundo lá fora. Era impossível fechar os olhos e não se recordar da última noite que passara nos braços de House.

**Flashback On**

Era véspera da partida de Gregory House para o Afeganistão, e há dois dias ele não a procurava. Lisa Cuddy compreendia o quanto estava sendo difícil para o grande Gregory House enfrentar um dos seus maiores medos e tornar-se aquilo que sempre temeu: uma réplica do seu pai. Um herói de guerra.

Naquela noite ao retornar do trabalho, Cuddy jantou com Rachel, e pela última vez insistiu em tentar falar com House, para mais uma vez ouvir a mesma mensagem que só a machucava, reafirmando o que ela já previa: ele partiria sem se despedir.

De certo dormir era a melhor alternativa. Antes disto ela chorou por tudo o que podia ter sido. Por tudo o que podia ter vivido ao lado de House, mas chorou principalmente por tudo o que não chegaria a viver ao lado dele.

Pouco depois das 23h, o ronco de uma moto estacionando em frente à garagem da casa de Lisa Cuddy podia ser ouvido. Mancando como quem carrega o peso de todos os amores destinados ao fracasso, House entrou na casa com a chave reserva que havia roubado anos atrás. Deixando o casaco com uma embalagem no sofá da sala, ele seguiu silenciosamente até o quarto da sua amada. Era hora de dizer adeus.

Aproximando-se da cama, House deslizou lentamente suas vestimentas ficando apenas de boxers vermelha enquanto admirava a silhueta da Lisa de encontro à luz do luar. Deslizando para debaixo dos lençóis, ele sabia que essa podia ser a última chance. Ele precisava abraçá-la, precisava dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que no fundo, soubesse ser uma grande mentira.

Ainda sonolenta, Cuddy deixou escapar um suspiro profundo, ao sentir o familiar aroma que emanava de Gregory House, quando sua barba escovou-lhe os ombros. Com um dos braços, ele puxou-a contra si, pressionando o corpo dela por trás, não querendo nunca deixá-la.

Cuddy podia sentir a ereção de House pressionar a parte inferior das suas costas, enquanto ele deixava a mão viajar lentamente sobre curvas de seu corpo, chegando até o vale dos seus seios para massageá-los, levando-a a mais um suspiro.

Enquanto a acariciava, ele pensou o quão bela Lisa Cuddy parecia com os lábios entreabertos, recebendo de bom agrado os seus afagos, o seu pedido de desculpas por afastar-se dela nestes últimos dois dias.

Beijando-lhe a nuca, House pediu permissão silenciosamente para deixar seus dedos guiarem-se até o calor pulsante do seu sexo enquanto se perguntava se ela estaria receptiva as suas carícias. Como resposta, Cuddy flexionou seus quadris em direção à mão que a acariciava, causando-lhe uma sensação sedutora.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo penetrá-la com os dedos. Sobrepondo à mão de House enquanto ele continuava a agradá-la, Cuddy girou a cabeça para o encarar pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ao ver o olhar intenso e cheio de paixão exposto nos traços do rosto e House, ela pensou que poderia explodir em êxtase naquele instante. Ela sentiu medo de ser a última vez que o teria.

_\- Não me deixa. Diz que essa não será a nossa última vez, por favor. _– disse ofegante.

_\- Você não está indo para se livrar de mim, Lisa. Prometo que você ainda será minha por muitas outras noites. – _ele conseguiu dizer com um suspiro urgente, ao senti-la arqueando as costas para ele enquanto abria pernas mais largas, deixando-o saber que precisava possuí-la agora, antes que fosse tarde demais.

House removeu a mão do calor entre as coxas, enquanto levantava-lhe a perna direita apenas o suficiente para que pudesse penetrá-la por trás, respirando densamente enquanto seus sexos se uniam, soltando um gemido de intenso prazer, tendo os seus dedos entrelaçados.

_\- Olha pra mim, Lisa. Deixa-me saber que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo._

_\- Eu te quero. Sempre te quero dentro de mim, Greg._ – Disse Lisa entre pequenos gemidos de prazer, e medo de uma futura separação.

Uma vez que o ritmo entre eles acelerou, levaram apenas alguns densos e cadenciados movimentos para que ambos alcançassem o clímax em perfeita sincronia.  
Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, Lisa segurou-se as mãos de House como quem se agarra a única chance de permanecer vivo.

Após regularizar a respiração, House pressionou os lábios arduamente contra a curvatura do pescoço de Cuddy, sugado-a suavemente.

_\- Tenho medo de te perder. – _Disse Cuddy, deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar, permitindo-se pela primeira vez chorar em frente a Gregory House.__

_\- Shii, você não vai me perder. Preciso que você cuide muito bem das nossas meninas enquanto estiver em campo com um monte de homens feios._

_\- Nossas meninas?_

_\- A ''thelma e louise'' _– depois de fingir pensar profundamente_\- Ou a''Patty e Selma'', se preferir._

_\- Idiota.- _disse sorrindo__

_\- O SEU idiota. – _assegurou-lhe House, enquanto a trazia mais perto de si.

House sabia que seriam tempos difíceis, mas estava disposto a cumprir a sua missão até o fim. Ele sabia que faltavam poucas horas para a sua partida, e justamente por isso, não desperdiçaria um único segundo dormindo.

Por toda a madrugada House e Cuddy trocaram pequenas carícias e beijos apaixonados. Quando os primeiros raios de sol teimaram em iluminar o horizonte, Lisa Cuddy perdeu a batalha contra o sono, repousando sobre o peito de House.

Afagando os cachos de Lisa, House pôde alcançar a superfície da consciência, levando-o até o mais profundo de si mesmo. Ele sabia que era muito provável não retornar vivo ou com total equilíbrio emocional, mas estava disposto a tentar. Por ela, ele tentaria.

Olhando o despertador na cabeceira da cama, House sabia que era o momento de partir. Ele não suportaria vê-la chorar pela sua partida.

Beijando-a suavemente, ele recolheu suas roupas seguindo a caminho do corredor. Alcançando o embrulho que deixara na sala, ele caminhou até o quarto de Rachel, surpreendendo-se ao notar grandes olhos amendoados fitando-o diretamente.

_\- Hey garota, estou contando contigo para cuidar da sua mãe, ein. Aqui... Pra você parar de ler aqueles contos idiotas de fadas peitudas_.

Pouco tempo depois Lisa Cuddy acordou para encontrar-se sozinha. Ela já esperava por isto. Ela sabia que assim seria menos doloroso para ele.

Levantando-se para verificar Rachel, Lisa sentia-se reconfortante, por saber que ainda tinha a sua pequena.

_\- Hey querida, ainda é tão cedo e você já acordou?_

_\- House, mama, House – _disse Rachel Cuddy, mostrando um livrinho infantil a mãe.

_\- Ele te deu isso, querida?_

_\- Conta estorinha?_

Pegando o livrinho nas mãos de Rachel, Cuddy deu um último respiro profundo, antes de ler as primeiras palavras impressas.

_\- ''Vinte e cinco Soldadinhos de Chumbo viviam numa caixa de presentes... ''_

_**  
FlashBack Off.**_

**_**

.

Era 18h da noite quando Lisa Cuddy foi despertada pelo som da campainha. Abrindo a aporta, Lisa deparou-se com Saeed que segurava Rachel nos braços.

_\- Hey querida, como vai? - _disse Saeed, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Lisa limitou-se a sorrir, pegando Rachel enquanto Saeed caminhava até o sofá.

_\- Baby, que tal você assistir um desenho no seu quarto enquanto converso com o tio Saeed?_

Rachel fez como lhe foi solicitado e seguiu para o quarto, enquanto Saeed observando o quanto Lisa encontrava-se tensa, afastou-se dando espaço para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

_\- Então... Aceita tomar um copo de vinho, uma água ou um café?_

_\- Não se incomode, Lisa. Tenho que ser breve, já que a Dale ficou em casa com a babá. Agora que tal você me dizer o que está acontecendo_?

Desconfortável, Lisa ajustou-se no sofá, pronta para encarar Saeed e contar-lhe sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

A notícia do retorno de House havia atingido-a como uma bomba. De fato ela estava alegre por ele ter sobrevivido, mas sua vida havia mudado. Estava em um relacionamento que apesar de não conter amor, trazia-lhe alguns bons momentos de paz em família, o que ela estimava muito.

Dando um último olhar para Saeed, Lisa preparou-se para falar. Ele merecia a sua sinceridade. Ele merecia que ela fosse direto ao ponto.

_\- O House retornou, Saeed. –_ prendendo a respiração, Lisa esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Ele apenas a encarava, sem nenhum traço de emoção sob a face, até que finalmente foi capaz de formular algumas palavras.

_\- Mortos não retornam, Lisa._

_\- A menos que eles nunca tenham morrido. –_ com olhos baixos, direcionados para as suas mãos, Lisa continuou – _O encontrei hoje no hospital, após ter se envolvido em um acidente. Discutimos, trocamos ofensas... Acredita que ele retornou há dias, e só fiquei sabendo por causa de um maldito acidente?_

_\- Se ele agiu assim é porque ele nunca te mereceu, Lis._

_\- Ou ele ainda está sob o impacto de todas as atrocidades sofridas na guerra. Realmente não sei o que pensar, não sei o que de fato aconteceu com ele... Eu ainda me preocupo._

_\- Olha, não me entenda mal, mas eu não me importo com ele._

_\- Saeed, como você pode dizer algo assim? Nós não sabemos as feridas que ele carrega dentro de si. Ele sabe sobre nós e está machucado._

_\- Só quero saber de você, só me interessa você. Diga-me, o que pensa em fazer?_

_-Sinceramente, não sei._

Fitando-a, ele segurou as mãos dela, como quem deseja dissipar qualquer sombra de dúvidas que possa haver.

_\- Lis, quando estamos juntos, o tempo segue alegre, somos felizes ao lado das meninas, nos compreendemos. Imagino que você teve bons momentos ao lado do House, mas isso é passado. Você seguiu em frente, e pelo que ouvi, ele também seguiu._

_\- E se tiver sido um erro?_

_\- O único erro é você se questionar sobre esse homem. Você mesma disse que ele te tratou de forma inaceitável... Pare de pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido e se concentre no que temos._

_\- Desculpa, eu não..._

_-Tudo bem Lis, mas, por favor, seja sincera... Toda essa dúvida é porque você pensa em optar por ele?_

_\- Não é isso! Na verdade sinto que desejo ficar com você, mas..._

_\- Lis, afinal o que você sente pelo House?_

_\- Neste momento?_

Saeed apenas a observa, confirmando silenciosamente a sua pergunta.

_\- Qual é o contrário do amor, Saeed? No momento, é tudo o que consigo sentir._

_\- Enquanto você sentir isso por ele, eu posso lidar com a situação. Eu não vou desistir de você Lisa. Você é boa demais para um homem que não te considera._

Saeed abraçou-a e a beijou longamente. Foi um beijo emocionado, em que ele depositou todo o medo de perdê-la.

Lisa correspondeu, mas faltava-lhe a paixão do momento. Após o breve beijo que dera em House no PPTH, e agora beijando saeed, ela pôde notar que o sentimento que nutria por ele, jamais seria semelhante ao que compartilhava com House.  
_


	8. Decisões 2

_**_**_

Dias passaram, desde que House havia se encontrado desastrosamente com Cuddy no PPTH. Ele vagava como um peso morto pela casa, enquanto Wilson trabalhava. Sua única companhia voltara a ser sua consciência (ou falta dela). Até a perna que não apresentava sinais drásticos de dor, voltara a maltratá-lo. Chegava a ser irônico o modo como certas coisas nunca mudam. Ele estava em casa, mas continuava a sentir que não pertencia aquele lugar.

Wilson via o progressivo detrimento do amigo e não podia fazer nada. Ele sabia que o encontro com Cuddy o havia abalado mais que o esperado. Era preciso fazer algo para resgatar House do poço de solidão onde ele estava enterrado.

_\- Ei House, que tal mover essa sua bunda gorda do sofá e irmos tomar umas cervejas?_

_\- Bebida por bebida eu tenho aqui, gênio._

_\- Por cervejas entenda mulheres gostosas dançando encima dos balcões._

_\- Passo a oferta._

_-okay House, qual o problema? Por favor, não me diga que resolveu jogar no outro time enquanto estava em campo. – _disse Wilson, numa tentativa de aliviar o clima.

_\- Desista, Wilson. Não é dessa vez que você vai conseguir entrar em minhas calças e outras partes. – _disse House fazendo uma das suas típicas caretas, enquanto se levantava.

Ambos seguiram para um boteco que costumavam freqüentar anos atrás. O ambiente não poderia ser melhor: Bebida de qualidade, mesas de sinuca espalhadas simetricamente, jovens mulheres bonitas afins de diversão, alguns bêbados com o senso de humor afiado, e o som do Jimmy Hendrix possuindo o ar, através do jukebox.

Entre uma partida e outra de sinuca, algumas mulheres ousaram aproximar-se dos médicos que jogavam em uma mesa afastada, mas House tratava rapidamente de espantá-las. Aos seus olhos, nenhuma era boa o suficiente, até que uma morena extremamente bem vestida aproximou-se de Wilson.

_\- James!_

_\- Wow Annie, quanto tempo não te vejo._

_\- Tenho que encontrar saídas alternativas, já que a Lisa agora só tem tempo para o deus de Ébano._

_-Você fala como se a Cuddy costumasse sair com você todos os dias._

_\- Não saía, mas fazia maratona de Friends. Agora o máximo que consigo é um almoço na cantina do PPTH e olhe lá._

_\- Tinha esquecido como você é ciumenta._

_\- Não se trata de ciúme, e sim de raiva. Agora que o tal do House voltou, o Saeed grudou na Lisa feito carrapato. Gosto dele, mas não consigo ter consideração por homem que não se garante._

_\- Falando em House... – _Wilson vira-se, apontando para o homem localizado ao canto da mesa de sinuca, que Annie não havia reparado.

_\- House? Ele é o House? – _perguntou Annie com os olhos cheios de incredulidade.  
Wilson confirmou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

_\- House, essa é a Annie. Ela amiga da Lisa._

_\- E EX-NAMORADA do Wilson. Ele sempre omite essa informação._

_\- Ele não tentou te transformar na 4ª Sra. Wilson? Você deve ser uma droga na cama._

_\- Não é isso que a Lisa diz, quando a faço ter orgasmos múltiplos._

_\- Wow! – _House não pode conter a surpresa, ao que acabara de ouvir, enquanto Wilson gargalhava freneticamente.

_\- Tira esse olhar bobo da cara, House. E James, você sabe muito bem que estou brincando..._

_\- Estraga prazeres! – _disse House mostrando a língua a Annie.

_\- Quer uma dica, soldadinho de Chumbo? Volta a trabalhar no PPTH ou toma coragem e vai conversar com a Lisa. O Saeed já está começando a me irritar, então..._

Dizendo isto, Annie retornou para o balcão do bar com um sorriso na face. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Lisa teria de deixar toda a mágoa que guardava de House de lado para assumir o seu real sentimento.

Vendo que Annie se afastava e House mantinha um olhar pensativo, Wilson resolveu tentar ajudar.

_\- Acho que ela pode ter razão, House. Seu departamento foi fechado temporariamente, e a melhor forma de consertar as coisas é estando próximo da Cuddy._

_\- Não quero trabalhar e ver aqueles pacientes idiotas...E ela não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro._

_\- Você não a procurou desde o encontro no Hospital. Vá falar com ela, homem_.

Ignorando Wilson e dando mais uma tacada, House ponderou o que a tal da ex-namorada do Wilson&amp;amiga da Cuddy havia dito. Será que Lisa o aceitaria de volta no PPTH? E ele, estaria disposto a tratar todos aqueles idiotas que reclamam de uma dor de cabeça, mas não sabem o que é sofrer?  
Se ela o aceitasse, ele estaria disposto a voltar.

**-**


	9. Remember

Alguns dias após aquela conversa no bar, House acordou excepcionalmente cedo, fez a barba e roubou uma das gravatas do Wilson, mas acabou decidindo não usar. Seria um pedido de emprego, e não de casamento, ora bolas.

Seguindo a caminho do PPTH, suas mãos suavam, e diversas vezes ponderou a possibilidade de parar em um dos bares que encontrou pelo caminho, mas manteve-se firme.

Atravessando o lobby do hospital, House seguiu o caminho a tanto tempo esquecido. O escritório de Lisa Cuddy permanecia o mesmo, mas sem dúvida a secretária pessoal já não era tão gostosa como antes.

Foi com um misto de alívio e decepção que House recebera a notícia da ausência de Cuddy e a não previsão do seu retorno. Cabisbaixo, ele saiu do hospital sob olhares curiosos. As pessoas ainda não haviam se acostumado com o seu regresso.

Não tendo aonde ir, ele deixou os seus pés guiarem-no pela manhã de Princeton, levando-o até o velho parque próximo ao hospital onde anos atrás, ele sentava-se para ponderar novas formas de evitar o trabalho na clínica.

Caminhando pelo parque, House não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Cuddy, a sua Lisa Cuddy estava sentada naquela velha mesa de piquenique em que ele costumava deitar-se nas manhãs de outono.

Mais uma vez, eles estavam se reencontrando ao acaso. Bem, Gregory House não acreditava em acaso. Nem em Deus, mas o fato é que algo estava trabalhando a seu favor, e ele lhe era grato.

Lá estava ela. Voltada para a pista de ciclistas, postura ereta e olhos baixos enquanto lia algo. Quem a visse não saberia distinguir se o ar que emanava dela era de serenidade ou solidão. Aproximando-se, House esperou até que ela notasse a sua presença, mas como isso não aconteceu, ele pigarreou como quem pede permissão apara sentar-se ao seu lado.

Por fim, Lisa Cuddy levantou a vista do livro que portava e o olhou com censura. Era tanta amargura presente em seu olhar, tanto sofrimento calado, e tantos sentimentos reprimidos, que House sentiu-se minúsculo, dentro da culpa de ter lhe causado toda a dor. Ele enfim pôde compreender o quanto a havia torturado com suas palavras inúteis e tardias.

Ficaram assim, sentados lado a lado observando os jovens casais que passavam em passeios matinais. Eles temiam que a dor fosse verbalizada em suas futuras palavras.

_\- Veja... Fui eu que te dei esse livro que você está lendo –_ disse House, tentando quebrar o gelo que havia se formado entre os dois.

_\- Não, não foi._

_\- Eu te dei esse livro – _House insistiu.

_\- Não deu, House. Sempre quis tê-lo, até pedi emprestado, mas por algum motivo, para me irritar talvez, você não me deu. Acabei comprando-o em um sebo no Natal passado _– explicou.

_\- Droga, eu tinha certeza que havia te dado._

_\- Memória inventada... Nem os melhores são imunes a ela – _respondeu Lisa, dando-o um sorriso tímido.

Consequentemente, falaram de livros, músicas, reclamaram do clima e olharam incessantemente para o horizonte, nunca deixando que os seus olhos se encontrassem.

_\- Desespero._ – disse Lisa, como quem fala para si mesma.

_\- O-o quê?_

_\- Margaridas, lembra? Certa vez você disse a Rachel que a margarida era o desespero cercado de paz por todos os lados. – _disse Cuddy, olhando firmemente para um canteiro de margaridas próximo a mesa onde estavam.

_\- Você não deve me dar o crédito por tudo o que digo. Li isso n'um velho livro que roubei de um dos pacientes._

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui no parque, House?_

_\- A noite foi animada com as prostitutas. Precisava caminhar um pouco._

Lisa virou dando-lhe um olhar recriminador.

_\- Na verdade acabei de vir do PPTH. Será que vocês estão fazendo novas contratações?_

_\- Posso pensar no seu caso, Dr._

Após uma longa pausa, Cuddy finalmente voltou a falar.

_\- Acho que foi o Kepler quem disse mais ou menos, que ''o retorno a um objeto perdido, é a presença marcada pela falta.'' Você sentiu minha falta, House?_

_\- O que fizeram com você, mulher? De onde saiu todo esse sentimentalismo?_

_\- Okay... Você nunca vai ser capaz de falar como um adulto, não é?! – _dizendo isso, Lisa desceu da mesa de piquenique, pronta para partir quando House segurou-a pelo pulso.

_\- Eu só... Não acredito que pude viver todo esse tempo longe de você._

_\- Mas viveu. Vivemos _– ela respondeu, suspirando longamente.

_\- O que se faz quando não se é aquele que parte, mas o que fica? – _sua voz tornara-se sombria.

_\- A gente espera. A gente continua e segue fazendo o que dá –_ Lisa sorri amargamente, virando-se para encarar House - _e o que não dá também. De certo, você não se importa com isso, mas eu sobrevivi, House. Eu sobrevivi permanente enquanto minha mente se transformava em um campo de batalha. Quando a saudade era muito grande, relia os teus e-mails, olhava as raras fotografias que você me deixou tirar, sublinhava trechos de livros que me faziam lembrar você, mas sabe o que é o mais interessante de tudo isso? É que no momento mais difícil da dor, achamos que a ferida permanecerá aberta para sempre. E, então, numa manhã qualquer, nos damos conta de que já não dói como antigamente. – _Cuddy faz uma pausa, tomando ar para poder concluir sua linha de raciocínio- _Na verdade, dói sim, mas acabamos nos acostumando com o seu peso. _

Silêncio. House fecha os olhos resgatando no mais fundo de si a coragem para falar.

_-Desculpa. Nunca quis te fazer sofrer._

_\- Tudo bem...E a sua perna, anda machucando muito? – _Lisa perguntou com a voz cheia de receio. Ela sabia o quanto era desconfortável para ele falar sobre sua perna.

_\- Não precisa olhar assim. Estou desintoxicado e a perna não dói tanto quanto antigamente._

_\- Mas você está desintoxicado há anos._

_\- Não da Morfina._

_\- Morfina?_

_\- Foi pouco mais de 1 semana após pousar no Afeganistão. Sofremos o primeiro ataque, e para todo canto em que olhava, via pessoas mutiladas. A dor da minha perna voltou como nunca havia sentido antes. –_House fez uma pausa, observando se Lisa o escutava –_ Fui para o abrigo, e apliquei uma ampola inteira de morfina na veia. Foi como um orgasmo. A sensação de bem-estar nascia no umbigo e se espalhava para o resto do corpo. A dor se dissipou instantaneamente. Em duas semanas, estava viciado. Foi o começo do inferno, já que eu roubava medicamento de homens que sabe-se lá por qual merda continuavam vivos. Acho que a vida gosta de fazer os miseráveis ainda mais miseráveis. _

_\- House, sinto muito por tudo o que você teve que passar. O Wilson me contou que você foi feito refém no Paquistão... Imagino o quanto foi doloroso. _

_\- Você nem imagina. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente me senti feliz, por voltar pra casa. Como o Wilson te contou, sofremos um ataque e fui tido como refém. No início achei que iria ser fácil, mas então os dias tornaram-se semanas, semanas tornaram-se meses, até que perdi a noção do tempo. Não sabia qual o horário, o dia da semana ou o mês, a ressalva de um enfermeiro de Pasadena, que às vezes trocava favores sexuais por morfinas, que vinham embrulhadas em um jornal de quinta categoria. Eles me mantinham vivo a base da morfina. No Paquistão o vício tornou-se mais intenso. Eu me aplicava umas doze vezes por dia. Se demorasse mais de duas horas para tomar uma nova dose, surgiam os sintomas da abstinência. No final das contas, tive que me desintoxicar, se quisesse sobreviver. E eu queria... Como no inferno que eu queria sobreviver, Lisa. Foi muito pior que a desintoxicação do Vicodin, mas eu precisava fazer isso por mim, e eles precisavam também. Meu vício não estava sendo rentável._

Lisa não sabia o que dizer. House estava se abrindo como nunca fizera antes, e ela não sabia como reagir. Ele estava ainda mais descrente no ser humano, mas também estava se permitindo ser alcançado.

Dando um profundo suspiro e alcançando as mãos de Lisa Cuddy nas suas, House voltou a falar.

_\- Viajei oceanos de tempo para encontrá-la, mas você já havia encontrado o 'torradinho'._

_\- House, por favor..._

_\- Não, tudo bem... E a Rachel?_

_\- Sempre pergunta por você. O Soldadinho de Chumbo é o livro favorito dela... Obrigada por não sair da vida da Rachel sem dizer adeus._

_\- E se eu quiser voltar para a vida dela?_

_\- As portas estarão abertas._

Neste instante, o celular de Lisa Cuddy começou a tocar. Era hora de retornar ao PPTH.

_\- Okay,vou avisar ao RH que você está retornando, e em tempo... Você me deve 36 horas de clínica._

_\- O quê? Tá louca, mulher?_

_\- Você retornou e não me procurou, House... Mas seria injusto te dar horas extras por isso, então estou cobrando o que você nunca pagou alguns anos atrás_.

Dando um sorriso esperto a House, Lisa partiu rebolando provocativamente.  
É, de certo algumas coisas nunca mudam.


	10. Retorno ao PPTH

.  
Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde que Lisa Cuddy e House haviam se encontrado no parque, e eventualmente, vieram a reunirem-se alguns dias depois para resolver os detalhes do seu retorno ao PPTH e uma possível reabertura do Departamento de Diagnósticos. Eles não trocaram mais que palavras necessárias. Apesar da reaproximação, ainda sentiam-se desconfortáveis próximos um do outro.

Era uma Segunda-Feira como outra qualquer, e Lisa Cuddy conferia o horário compulsivamente. Ela estava dominada pelo nervosismo. Já havia passado das 10h e House ainda não havia comparecido ao seu 1º dia de trabalho. Ela temia que ele viesse a desistir antes mesmo de começar.

Foi pouco depois das 12h que um médico boçal, com um sorriso sarcástico e mancando mais que o costume entrou pelas portas do PPTH. Enfermeiras o encaravam de forma não muito amistosa; zeladores imaginavam o quanto lucrariam com as novas apostas que de certo voltariam a correr pelo hospital; e pacientes indiferentes olhavam-no com cara de tédio, a espera de um atendimento.

Ignorando-os, House fez o seu caminho até o escritório de Wilson, que ainda atendia o último paciente daquela manhã, uma jovem pálida com lenço floral sob os cabelos.

_\- Hey Jimmy Boy, advinha quem chegou para o almoço?_

_\- House! Eu ainda estou com uma paciente, por favor... SAIA._

_\- Você –_ falou House apontando para a jovem – _vai morrer em alguns meses, mas é bonitinha, então deixa seu telefone com o garoto Jimmy, que ele vai te ligar marcando um encontro com final feliz._

_\- E-eu, eu não... – _Wilson começou a balbuciar, mas já era tarde demais. A paciente havia se levantado e ia em direção à porta, claramente ofendida.

_\- Não ligue Jimmy boy. Ela não fazia o seu tipo, de qualquer forma. Agora vamos lá... Você tem um almoço a pagar, garanhão._

_\- Seu idiota! Isso são horas, House? A Cuddy vai te matar._

_\- Não se eu for um bom rapaz e fizer minhas horas na clínica. _– disse House fazendo uma cara ironicamente inocente.

Após o almoço, House seguiu para a clínica a fim de atender o menor número de pacientes possíveis. Tanto quanto ele queria trancar-se em uma sala e jogar pelo resto da tarde, ele sabia que no momento era melhor não dar motivos para o conselho o chutar de uma vez por todas para fora do Hospital._ (além de que era um modo de impressionar Lisa Cuddy, mesmo que ele jamais viesse a assumir)._

_\- Hey Brenda, pare de babar pela minha beleza colossal e coloque aí: Gregory House, comparecendo ao campo de tortura ás 12h._

_\- Não ouse fazer isso, Brenda. E House... Já são duas da tarde, por onde você andou? - _perguntou Cuddy, que havia acabado de entrar na clínica, visivelmente cansada.

_\- Oh c'mon. Chegar no horário é para os fracos. Além do mais, a noite foi muito animada com as prostitutas... Você sabe, as meninas andam muito exigentes, Cuddles. - _disse House, caminhando para a sala de exames nº2, não a dando direito à réplica.

Cuddy apenas sorria... Era bom tê-lo de volta.

A semana foi passando sem demais novidades. House a contragosto fazia as suas horas na clínica, ignorava alguns pacientes, mas não perdia a chance de ofender a todos. Chegara a almoçar algumas vezes com Lisa Cuddy, trocaram provocações, mas não passara disto.

As coisas estavam indo de vento em poupa, até que chegou a primeira reclamação oficial, originada por um paciente com coriza, que acreditava veementemente estar tuberculoso.

Ligando para a clínica, Cuddy solicitou a Brenda que House viesse a sua sala o mais breve possível.

Com passos firmes, e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, Enfª Brenda invadiu a sala de exames em que House distraidamente assistia mais um dos seus episódios de General Hospital.

_\- Vamos Dr. House... A Drª Cuddy quer vê-lo 'gabinete real' agora._

_\- Oh yes... Acho que está na hora de uma rapidinha._

_\- Eu não estaria tão confiante assim. Faz tempo que não a vejo tão brava._

_\- Você sabe, criatura mal comida... Isso só pode significar uma coisa: sexo selvagem_.

Caminhando com passos lentos e ritmados, House seguiu para a sala de Lisa Cuddy, ou o gabinete real, como era conhecido entre os funcionários. Ele sabia que coisa boa não estava por vir, mas ainda assim, enfrentaria a fera.

_\- Hey chefe, você ainda está vestida? Vamos mulher... Se quiser uma rapidinha, temos que ser rápidos._

_\- Oh shut up! O que você tem na mente, House? Aquele homem que você ofendeu é um dos maiores doadores do hospital._

_\- Estamos falando de quem, exatamente?_

_\- Robert O'Neill. Custava gentil ao informar que a coriza não era tuberculose?_

\- Idiotas precisam ser tratados como idiotas.

_\- Sabe quantas reclamações indiretas recebi desde que você retornou? House, se estas pessoas estão aqui é porque elas precisam nem que seja de uma aspirina para sentirem-se melhores. Elas procuram a emergência por estarem com dor._

_\- Vamos lá Cuddles, eles são uns imbecis mimados. Essas pessoas não sabem o que é dor e ficam por aí reclamando._

_\- Ele estava sofrimento, House._

_\- Não seja estúpida._

_\- Estúpida? Você põe a verba do hospital em perigo por causa da sua síndrome de onipotência, e me vem falar de estupidez... Você não tem o direito de medir o sofrimento deles._

_\- Tenho. Tenho o direito e meço! Aqueles palermas dizem que é dor uma apendicite, mas não sabem o que é ser mutilado sem anestesia, não sabem o que é ter a ferida aberta por dias, ou agonizar em meio a uma poça de sangue em meio ao nada, sem esperanças._

\- Hey cara, vai com calma. –

disse Saeed que havia chegado minutos atrás e decidira intervir, ao ouvir vozes alteradas vindas do escritório da sua namorada.

_\- Saeed, por favor... – _disse Cuddy, nervosa pela presença dos dois homens no mesmo ambiente.

_\- Wow, olha se não é o novo brinquedinho sexual da nossa querida Dean of medicine. Você aderiu ao sistema de cotas, Cuddles?_

_\- HOUSE! Saia da minha sala AGORA._

_\- Ótimo, apenas lembrem-se de fechar as persianas antes de começar o show de saliências, afinal não queremos as crianças traumatizadas. –_ disse House usando a ironia para esconder a mágoa.

Após a saída tipicamente teatral de House, Cuddy olhou em direção a Saeed. Ela sabia que teriam mais uma pequena discussão.

_\- Saeed, já te pedi várias vezes para não entrar em meu escritório sem ser anunciado._

\- Não mude o foco da conversa, Less. Não acredito que você deixa esse imbecil levantar a voz em seu escritório.

_\- O House... Ele tem um ponto, uma razão. Você sabe, ele está machucado com toda essa situação._

_\- Pela milésima vez, Lisa: Eu não me importo com o House ou seus problemas, apenas exijo que você coloque outro médico para supervisioná-lo._

_\- Você exige? Sério? Só pode ser piada._

_\- Você é minha, e eu me preocupo com você, com o seu bem-estar. É errado?_

_\- Preocupar é diferente de controlar, Saeed._

_\- Lisa, entenda..._

_\- Saia... Apenas saia_.

E ele saiu. Discutir com Lisa Cuddy naquele momento não iria levar a lugar algum, mas Saeed estava disposto a trocar umas duas palavras com House. Seguindo para o seu escritório, ele observou o médico taciturno, brincando com uma bola cinza.

_\- Bom dia Dr. House, será que podemos conversar?_

_\- Na verdade, não. Você está atrapalhando o meu futuro sono de beleza._

\- Parabéns, isto é muito maduro da sua parte. Ainda não tivemos o prazer de sermos apresentados. Meu nome é Saeed Badawi... Sou namorado da Lisa.

_\- Então você é o ''afortunado nômade pequenino''? - _disse House, fazendo-se de chocado.

_\- Não sabia que você possuía conhecimento sobre a cultura Suarili. – _disse Saeed confuso.

_\- Sou devoto do deus Google._

_\- Muito esperto da sua parte, mas não vim aqui para discutirmos o significado do meu nome, e sim para exigir que você mantenha toda essa sua mediocridade e infelicidade longe da Lisa._

_\- Oh boy... Poupe-me os elogios. Fico tímido com tamanha gentileza._

_\- Não me importo com o seu sarcasmo, Dr. mas exijo que deixe a Lisa em paz._

\- Você é dono da LISA? Bem, eu acho que não, e fique sabendo que não estou indo para desistir dela tão fácil assim.

_\- Você não a ama._

_\- Quem falou em amor? Por favor, não me faça querer vomitar._

_\- Olha aqui House, seus joguinhos podem funcionar com os outros, mas não comigo. Você não ama a Lisa, apenas tem o sentimento de posse sobre ela. Você a quer de volta, porque não suporta ser infeliz sozinho._

_\- Saia da minha sala. – _disse House, adquirindo um semblante sombrio.

_\- Saio... Mas pense no que acabei de te dizer_.

Após Saeed bater a porta, House ficou ali, com a bola de tênis cinza nas mãos, olhar perdido no espaço e a mente a mil por hora.

O pior de toda a situação era imaginar que talvez Saeed tivesse razão. Vai ver não existia mais um ''nós'' entre ele e Cuddy.

Desde que voltara, nas noites frias em que a dor ultrapassava os limites toleráveis, era a idéia de um "nós" que o fazia resistir ao desejo de drogar-se. Ainda que não assumisse, era a esperança de um dia tê-la em seus braços novamente que tornava as noites solitárias possíveis, que o dava a confiança para seguir em frente, ignorar alguns pacientes idiotas na clínica, e ofender outros... O mesmo ''nós'' que o fez tolerar a dor, agora já parecia não mais fazer sentido.

Naquela sala escura, House permaneceu até o cair da noite. Ele queria afogar as mágoas em um copo de Bourbon, mas faltava-lhe coragem para atravessar a porta.

Passava das 21h quando House alcançou o estacionamento já deserto do PPTH. Um pequeno murmúrio de exaltação vinha da parte frontal, e aproximando-se, ele pode ver a silhueta de Lisa Cuddy em frente ao seu carro, procurando por algo. Chaves, talvez.

Dando-o um olhar rápido, Cuddy continuou a sua busca como quem procura a solução de todos os inconvenientes, enquanto House apenas a observava. De certo aquela visão nunca o cansaria.

As palavras de Saeed ainda povoavam a sua mente, mas ele precisava provar estar certo. Ele dissera não amar Lisa Cuddy, mas... Ora bolas, a quem ele estava tentando enganar? É claro que todo aquele sentimento estranho direcionado a outro ser humano não podia ser apenas posse, e ao vê-la, após de duvidarem do seu amor, só fez aumentar a necessidade de tê-la em seus braços.

Aproximando-se, ele pôde sentir o suave perfume de jasmim que emanava dos seus cabelos levemente ondulados; os traços do seu rosto envelhecido pelo tempo, mas que permanecia incrivelmente sereno; e os seus olhos baixos e cansados, que ainda assim conseguiam transmitir ternura.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Lisa ergueu um chaveiro da bolsa, finalmente podendo encarar Gregory House. A proximidade entre ambos era significativa, e de certo a tensão existente tornara-se palpável. Sem perder o contato visual, House afastou uma das mechas de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos de Cuddy, e aproximando-se, uniu seus lábios castamente. Lisa o aceitou de bom agrado, pondo as mãos em sua nuca, aumentando o contato e abrindo espaço para a carícia entre as línguas. Era algo surreal, sentir que estava de volta à valsa dos sorrisos unidos.

Quando o ar fez-se necessário, House rompeu o beijo, mas permaneceram com as testas coladas, respiração ofegante, um tentando decifrar a imensidão do olhar do outro.

Passados alguns milenares segundos, House levou os lábios mais uma vez até os de Lisa Cuddy, afagou-lhe os cabelos e se afastou, deixando-a absorta, com um chaveiro nas mãos e os lábios marcados. Ela só conseguia pensar como um movimento ínfimo, guiado pelas emoções, pôde quebrar toda a segurança de uma certeza que parecia eterna.


	11. Chapter 11

_**_**__  
__****_

Mais tarde naquela noite, nas horas deitada ao lado de Saeed, Lisa fechava os olhos e nada dizia, apenas punha mentalmente o dedo indicador cruzado sobre os lábios, pedindo mentalmente para que toda a felicidade que fluía do seu corpo se calasse, porque a memória do beijo que trocara horas atrás com House já lhe era o bastante. Porque um único beijo casto a fizera sentir sensações há muito tempo perdidas. Porque sabia que ele estava ali, do outro lado da cidade, sentindo o mesmo, e que na manhã seguinte, ao se encontrarem toda a memória do momento compartilhado se estilhaçaria feito cristal.

_

Do outro lado da cidade, na penumbra da sala de estar, House focava a parede nua a sua frente, preso à memória escura dos olhos de Lisa Cuddy; do tilintar dos seus saltos pelo hospital, da alegria convicta que emanava do seu sorriso; e da sua sutil presença, que após anos separados, voltou a açucarar sua vida.

Ele sabia que ela ainda nutria sentimentos por ele, e o fato dela ter retribuído o beijo, mesmo estando comprometida, só serviu para reforçar as suas certezas.

Servindo-se de mais uma dose de Bourbon, House torturava-se com a idéia de outro homem ter a mulher que beijara algumas horas atrás, nos braços. Ele a queria de volta, e agora sabia que poderia tê-la, mas ainda assim temia a machucar como já fizera diversas vezes. Tragando a bebida em um único tiro, ele cogitou a possibilidade de não mais retornar, não mais fazê-la refém da sua infelicidade, mesmo sabendo que a sua partida, o seu grande ato de amor, seria recebido como a mais pura covardia.

_**_**_

O dia amanheceu em Princeton com algumas nuvens nubladas, mas para Lisa Cuddy, especialmente naquela manhã, o dia não poderia estar mais belo. Após levar uma Rachel ainda sonolenta para a escola, ela seguiu direto para o PPTH. De certo o dia estava realmente lindo, mas Cuddy não poderia deixar de lamentar a existência de uma reunião com o conselho marcado para aquela manhã.

Ao sair da reunião, a Dean dirigiu-se o mais rápido possível para um restaurante nas proximidades do PPTH, afinal quando um investidor marca uma reunião de última hora, ela não pode dar-se ao luxo de faltar.

Já passara das 15h quando Cuddy retornou do almoço com os investidores. Ela ainda encontrava-se indignada com a capacidade que alguns homens possuíam de subestimá-la.  
Atrás de um bom motivo para procurar o paradeiro de House, Cuddy seguiu para o posto de enfermagem, a fim de assinar alguns papéis inteiramente desnecessários.

_\- Brenda, onde está o Dr. House?_

_\- Desculpa Drª, mas ele não foi visto pelo hospital hoje. Algum problema?_

_\- Oh, não... Está tudo bem._

Tanto quanto Lisa Cuddy sabia que seria uma situação complicada falar com House após o incidente no estacionamento, ela queria resolver de uma vez por todas o provável desconforto que viria a se instalar entre ambos.

Decepcionada, e porque não, magoada, Lisa Cuddy abrigou-se em seu escritório por todo o resto da tarde. Ela conhecia toda a dificuldade de House em partilhar sentimentos, mas no fundo, ela acreditava que ele de fato estava se esforçando para fazer as coisas diferentes. Droga, eles mereciam uma segunda chance, mas fugir não era a melhor forma de obtê-lo.

No final da noite, após retornar para o conforto e calmaria de sua casa, tanto quanto Cuddy desejava ligar para House, ela não estava disposta a dar o braço a torcer.  
Aquela noite, Cuddy teve um sono turbulento, sem sonhos.

_

Na manhã seguinte as coisas não ocorreram de modo muito diferente.  
Alguns documentos para serem analisados, muitos telefonemas urgentes e o  
fechamento de contratos. Foi depois do almoço que um Wilson meio que  
receoso invadiu a sala da Dean of medicine, exigindo explicações.

_\- O que aconteceu?_

_\- Como? _

_\- Desculpe Cuddy, mas é que o House ontem faltou ao trabalho e você nem sequer questionou._

_\- Sou a chefe do House, não a babá, Wilson._

_\- O que aconteceu entre vocês?_

_\- Você sabe que está sendo inconveniente certo? –_ disse Cuddy, claramente desconfortável com aquela conversa.

_-C'mon, nós somos amigos..._

_\- Nós... Beijamo-nos._

_\- Wow, isto é fantástico! E então? _

_\- Então nada. _

_\- Como assim, ''nada''? _

_\- Advinha: Ele tomou aquele chazinho de sempre._

_\- Chazinho? Como assim? –_ perguntou Wilson, confuso.

_\- Chá- de- sumiço. _

_-Oh shit! De novo?_

_\- Sim, previsível, não? Veja Wilson, assim fica fácil desgostar dele. O  
House ajuda à beça, com todo esse joguinho de chove-não-molha._

_\- Ele deve estar confuso, passou por muito sofrimento nos últimos anos._

_\- Sofrimento não é desculpa para imaturidade. Caramba, ele não pode fazer o que quer e bem entende cada vez que já estou recomposta do despedaçamento que sofri nestes últimos anos._

_\- Converse com ele. Apenas... Conversem_. – disse Wilson, batendo em retirada. Ele sabia que tanto quanto House e Cuddy se amavam, eles eram orgulhosos o suficiente para não assumir suas fraquezas e inseguranças na frente dos outros.

_

Dois dias. Dois dias seguidos que Gregory House não comparecia ao trabalho, atitude esta que já era de se esperar. Preocupada, Cuddy fez dezenas de ligações, e o máximo que conseguira foi o tom sarcástico da sua secretária eletrônica. Após várias tentativas fracassadas, veio o derradeiro telefonema.

_\- Você morreu ou o quê? _– ela esperou por uma resposta que não veio.

_\- House? Por favor, diga algo._

_\- Me desculpe. _ \- Disse House, simples assim. Numa voz sumida, desligando logo em seguida.

Cuddy já sabia que não iria ouvir explicações. Já havia sido um grande golpe de sorte, ele ter atendido ao telefonema. Recolhendo seus pertences, ela seguiu para o tão conhecido apartamento na 221B Baker Street, a procura de respostas.  
As Ruas de Princeton estavam movimentadas, e o cair da noite trazia consigo a nostalgia dos dias não vividos. Lisa Cuddy observava o fluxo de carros ao seu redor, mas não conseguia concentrar-se. Há quanto tempo ela não sentia o ardor da paixão?  
Quanto mais se aproximava do apartamento de House, maior era a certeza de que ela precisava dele. Pelo menos naquela noite melancólica, mas algo em si a dizia para não nutrir grandes esperanças.

_

Alcançando o apartamento de porta verde, Cuddy hesitou em tocar a campainha, mas ainda assim o fez. Do outro lado da porta, House sabia que era ELA. Só podia ser ela, para fazer a campainha soar firme e sutil ao mesmo tempo.

Abrindo a porta da frente, ele não a fitou nos olhos, apenas seguiu o seu caminho de volta ao piano, substituindo o ar que minutos atrás era povoado por uma melodia triste por outra cheia de significados.

Fora com surpresa que Lisa Cuddy ouviu a voz rouca e grave de Gregory House proferindo as primeiras palavras da canção. Raras eram as vezes que ele cantava durante a melodia.

Todas as linhas do meu rosto  
Contam a história de quem eu sou  
Tantas histórias de onde estive  
E de como eu cheguei onde estou  
Mas essas histórias nada significam  
Quando não se tem ninguém com quem partilhá-las

É verdade... Eu fui feito para você

Eu escalei até o topo de montanhas  
Nadei através de todo o oceano azul  
Eu cruzei todos os limites e quebrei todas as regras  
Mas querida, eu as quebrei por você  
Porque mesmo quando eu estava destroçado  
Você fez com que eu me sentisse um milionário

Yeah... Você fez e eu fui feito para você 

Quando as últimas notas soaram pelo vazio do apartamento, Cuddy não sabia como reagir. Ela estava preparada para uma briga, para um show de negações e ironias, mas nunca para ouvi-lo tocar a história dos dois. Desconfortável pela atitude inesperada, ela proferiu alguns sons com a garganta, antes de finalmente quebrar o gelo que se instalara entre eles.

_\- House... Estava preocupada com você._

_\- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou indo embora._

_\- C-como? House.._

_\- Me desculpe, Lisa. Aquele beijo foi um erro. Foi impulsivo._

_\- Eu quis te beijar._

_\- Ainda assim, foi impulsivo. Amanhã entrarei com o aviso prévio._

_\- Então é assim? Você me beija, falta ao trabalho, eu te procuro, você toca uma canção e depois diz que irá partir novamente? Oras, cresça House!_

_\- Você conhece o little greg o suficiente para saber que ele não pode crescer mais, Cuddles. E a canção... Não passa de mais uma como outra qualquer._

_\- Seria mais digno dizer que percebeu não me amar mais, do que fugir._ – disse Cuddy, levantando-se para sair.

_\- Ou dizer que gosto ainda mais._

_\- Que lógica é essa? Você vai embora porque me ama?_

Sem resposta.

_\- House, que droga é essa? N'um dia você me beija, no outro vai embora... Eu não te entendo._

_\- Pelo visto você é tão estúpida quanto aquele seu namoradinho, Cuddy. Quando a gente se vicia em algo, o primeiro passo é a conscientização, para depois vir à desintoxicação. Eu preciso me desintoxicar de você. _– disse House, olhando para o chão, envergonhado por expor-se. - _Vou embora para me livrar desse vício de te querer, mas não poder te ter..._

_\- Você pode ter, House. Você realmente... Pode._

_\- Sou um merda, totalmente ferrado. _

_\- Então... Me deixa cuidar de você._

_\- Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para cuidar de mim._

\- _Eu sei que nunca precisou, e supostamente nunca irá precisar. A gente não precisa de ninguém, House. O verbo não é esse PRECISAR, o verbo é outro. _– Aproximando-se, Lisa chegou a tocar-lhe os lábios, mas House recuou.

Magoada, sentindo-se estúpida, Cuddy saiu do apartamento de House indo em direção ao seu carro. Ela não se permitiria quebrar em frente ao homem que acabara de beijar. Droga, ele havia se declarado, eles haviam se beijado, e agora ele a afastava... Ela não conseguia compreender toda a precariedade daquele relacionamento.


	12. Vamos jantar?

Bastou ouvir o som oco de a porta bater em sua frente, para a dúvida voltar a povoar a mente de House. Droga, porque ele não poderia ser como os outros homens? Seria mais fácil fazer como todo mundo faz, deixar-se guiar pelas emoções, mas ele acreditava ser melhor que isso...Ele sabia que no final das contas, só o que é milimetricamente racionalizado deveria ser feito.

Hell, vai ver não era nada disto, e ele não passava de um velho infeliz, punindo-se pelos erros que um dia cometeu.

Sem conseguir conter toda a exaltação que aquela visita o havia causado, House vestiu uma jaqueta enquanto pegava as chaves da moto, e saiu pelas ruas de Princeton, cujo ar noturno ainda exalava o vômito de cerveja dos jovens infelizes. Aproximando-se da Nassau Street, onde o ar soprava limpo e aconchegante sobre as folhas caídas que cobriam mais da metade do solo, ele reduziu a velocidade para poder observar o mundo em movimento ao seu redor. Era um dia de semana qualquer, por isso, os únicos a habitar a rua eram alguns idosos - _que rapidamente ele supôs estarem retornando de um clube de strip-tease_ -, e um casal de namorados, que trocavam carícias em meio a gargalhadas. Enquanto observava-os, ele pensava se queria realmente envelhecer pagando pelo prazer mesmo sendo incapaz de sentir algo, ou tê-la em seus braços por alguns minutos de felicidade, mesmo que isso viesse a custar muito caro futuramente.

Foi entre estes e outros pensamentos que House parou em frente à casa de sua chefa e ex-amante. Ele não sabia ao certo se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim, mas estava disposto a apostar todas as fichas em um futuro incerto ao lado daquela mulher que minutos atrás, ele havia feito chorar.

Batendo a sua bengala contra a porta, House suspirou a espera que Cuddy o viesse atender. Por mais que desejasse entrar em contato com a Rachel, ele não queria acordá-la. Não naquele momento.

Apreensivo, ele viu uma Lisa Cuddy com olhos inchados e momentaneamente atordoados surgir a sua frente. De certo ela não esperava tê-lo em sua porta tão cedo.

_\- Olha, você pode ser feliz com o 'torradinho', ou ser infeliz ao meu lado_. – House fez uma pausa, refletindo por alguns segundos _– Então seremos dois infelizes e uma monstrinha. Mas veja, você vai poder se deliciar da minha sutil beleza todos os dias, e a pirralha terá um cara que a defenda dos garotos 'melequentos', que mais cedo ou mais tarde vão tentar entrar nas calças dela... Então, se você ainda quiser ser infeliz comigo, essa é a sua grande chance, cuddle-muffins._

_\- Você bebeu?_

\- Nop! – disse House, girando os calcanhares e encaminhando-se para a moto _\- Avise a Rachel que amanhã virei para o jantar._

Isto não estava certo. Algo em Lisa Cuddy gritava, dizendo que a última palavra deveria ser a dela, mas... O que fazer quando a voz resolve fugir?

Tão imprevisível quanto foi à chegada de House, fora a sua saída. Fechando a porta, Lisa seguiu atônita para o conforto da sua cama. Aquilo realmente havia acontecido? Esgueirando-se pelo corredor, ela jurava ser capaz de ver os acontecimentos da noite pelos reflexos dos espelhos. Cuddy estava tão exultante que pouco se importou de fazer planos para o jantar que ele havia se convidado.

_

Como era de se esperar, Lisa entrou pelas portas do PPTH com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Quem ousasse prestar um pouco mais de atenção, viria que naquela manhã, ela encontrava-se mais excepcional que de costume.

Era pouco antes do horário de almoço, quando a sua sala foi invadida por certo médico manco e a sua fiel bengala.

_\- Preciso que você assine estes papéis, chefa._

_\- Preciso que você encontre uma nova equipe, House._

_\- Já tenho o Chase, não preciso de mais um patinho idiota._

_\- House, fale com o Foreman, garanto que ele estará mais que disposto a retornar._

_\- Pedir ao Foreman pra retornar? Pff, ele sabe o caminho do meu escritório._

_\- Você vai falar com ele, e não irá fazer uma cirurgia exploratória desnecessária na paciente._

_\- Oh c'mon. Como se não bastasse tirar a minha concentração com a Patty e Selma tentando saltar o decote, você não quer liberar o procedimento? Assim é impossível trabalhar, Drª._ – disse House com o seu típico sarcasmo.

_\- Consiga um bom motivo para abrir a paciente, que eu assinarei._

_\- Yep!Acho que você tem razão. – _disse House, caminhando em direção a porta –_ Pode deixar que trarei o motivo junto ao atestado de óbito._

_\- House, se você não falar com o Foreman, falo eu._

A única resposta que Lisa Cuddy adquiriu fora o som oco da porta voltando a bater. Ela não esperava nada diferente.

Mancando pelo corredor, House seguiu para o escritório de Wilson. Tanto quanto ele estava seguro sobre a decisão de ter a Cuddy de volta, ele temia não poder oferecer tudo o que ela necessita em um homem.

Entrando, ele se moveu para o sofá e ficou brincando com a bengala, enquanto massageava a perna que insistia em doer.

Inicialmente Wilson ignorou-o, continuando a assinar alguns relatórios, até que o silêncio realmente incomodou-o.

_\- A perna dói?_

_\- Yep._

_\- Você... Tomou algo?_

_\- Nenhum vicodin, nenhuma morfina._

_\- Vamos lá, o que aconteceu? Não era pra você estar fazendo o trabalho na clínica? _\- indaga Wilson.

_\- Não estou com vontade, e tenho um paciente._

_\- House, será que podemos deixar de conversa fiada e ir direto ao assunto? Hoje cedo a Cuddy estava feliz, sendo que ontem ela foi conversar com você. Só posso supor que algo aconteceu._

_\- Eu... Convidei-me para jantar em sua casa hoje à noite_. - suspira House.

_\- Só isso?_ \- insiste o amigo.

_\- Eu gostaria de ter jogado-a contra a porta e feito certas coisas proibidas pra menores, mas não deu. _

_\- Poupe-me dos detalhes._

_\- Não se preocupe Jimmy Boy, sempre haverá uma segunda chance. _

_\- Será que esse jantar significa que há também uma segunda chance para vocês?_

_\- Você percebeu o quanto a bunda da Cuddles cresceu nestes últimos anos? Aquilo é uma imoralidade._ \- disse House, tentando mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

_\- O-oquê? House, estou falando sério com você, esqueça a bunda da Cuddy._

_\- Sim Wilson, do que depender de mim há uma segunda chance._ – disse House, tornando-se sombrio.

_\- Haver uma segunda chance não era suposto te deixar feliz?_

_\- A felicidade me assusta._

_\- Deixe de ser tonto. Aproveite o momento._

_\- Quanto mais eu aproveitar, maior será a queda._

_\- Sinceramente? Vai ver você não a merece. Caso realmente a amasse, lutaria para que as coisas dêem certas, e não fugiria como um garotinho mimado._

Levantando a vista que anteriormente estava focada no carpete enquanto massageava a perna machucada, House sorriu _\- Garotos mimados não brincam no playground da cuddle-muffins, Jimmy Boy._

Vendo o amigo sair do seu escritório, Wilson sorriu vitorioso. Ele sabia que nada motiva mais o grande Dr. House que o desafio da dúvida alheia.

_

Não tardou muito pra a Dean of Medicine receber um relatório com motivos cabíveis para o tal procedimento que House pretendia fazer. Junto ao documento, viera um anexo irreverente, ressaltando a falta de talento da chefa na cozinha, e informando-a que ele mesmo levaria o jantar.

Sorrindo, Lisa Cuddy recolheu os pertences e seguiu para casa excepcionalmente mais cedo, naquela tarde. Ainda era preciso conversar com Rachel, explicá-la tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos.


	13. Janta

Já passava das 19:30min, quando Cuddy saiu do banho, após dar uma rápida arrumada na casa. Com penar, ela olhava a pequena Rachel com os lábios pressionados contra o vidro da janela, esperando impacientemente o momento em que a moto de House estacionaria em frente a casa.

_\- Rach, não fique com o rosto muito próximo ao vidro!_

_\- Ele está atrasado_. – disse Rachel, suspirando de irritação. _– Homens!_

_\- Você sabe, há a possibilidade de que ele não venha._

_\- Ele vem, eu sei que vem._

''Espero que sim'', pensou Lisa Cuddy. Ela sabia ser capaz de suportar mais uma decepção, mas e a Rachel? Será que a sua garotinha poderia suportar a decepção de esperar toda a noite pelo House

Ela foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando ritmadas batidas de madeira contra madeira ecoaram pela casa. Suspirando de alívio, Lisa viu a filha correr pela sala de estar em direção à porta. De fato ele viera.

Levaram-se apenas alguns minutos, para que House, acompanhado por Rachel e algumas sacolas entrasse pela sala. Podia dizer-se que Lisa Cuddy estava desconfortável com a situação, fato que só fez aumentar o sorriso de escárnio no rosto dele.

_\- Boa noite, chefa. Trouxe algumas massas, onde devo colocar?_

_\- Na cozinha, gênio._

_\- Vem House, vamos arrumar os pratos._ – Disse Rachel fascinada, por ter o seu velho amigo de volta.

Minutos depois, Lisa foi tirada dos seus devaneios pelo som de panelas caindo. Assim como ela, Rachel Cuddy não era muito 'jeitosa' na cozinha.

\- _Wow, muito bem monstrinha, ponha o seu avental e vamos passar as massas para outras travessas._ – disse House, fazendo algumas caretas, levando Rachel aos risos.

_\- Nós podemos comer no próprio recipiente, House_.- disse Lisa, observando-os pela porta.  
_  
\- Blééé, tudo isso para não lavar os pratos, Cuddles?_

Revirando os olhos, Lisa ignorou a última colocação de House. De fato ela não achava muito atraente a idéia de lavar mais pratos, quando já se tinha o alimento em vasilhas descartáveis, mas se ele queria fazer as coisas do modo tradicional, ela não iria se opor.  
Olhando as sacolas sobre a mesa, Lisa notou a presença de um recipiente de vidro, diferente de todos os outros.

_\- Hey, hey, hey... Não meta o bedelho nisto_. – repreendeu-a House, dando um leve tapa nas mãos de Cuddy.

Ela se contentou a ignorá-lo. De fato não estava disposta a entrar em mais uma tola discussão por conta de uma vasilha de vidro.

_\- Agora, pode ir tirando o seu traseiro petroleiro do caminho. Eu e a Rachel precisamos de espaço para arrumar o jantar._

_\- Eu posso ajudar._

_\- Moooom, eu prometo não deixar o House bagunçar muito._ – disse Rachel, com seus típicos olhinhos suplicantes.

-Moooom. – disse House, imitando a pequena garota.

Deixando escapar um sorriso de canto para a incrível infantilidade de House, Lisa seguiu para o quarto, a fim de aproveitar o tempo disponível para adiantar alguns relatórios do hospital.

_

_\- Mãos a massa, monstrinha. Abra as embalagens enquanto pego as vasilhas._

_\- Sim, capitão!_ – disse a pequena, batendo continência.

_\- Vamos, vamos, não temos tempo a perder._ – disse House, enquanto punha um jogo de baixelas de prata Croisé Tolouse sobre a mesa.

_\- A mamãe não usa estas travessas. Ela diz que são para ocasiões especiais, como quando a vovó vem nos visitar._

_\- Falando em sua avó, ela ainda é amiga da Cléo?_

_\- Quem é Cléo?_

_\- Duh! Cleópatra, a rainha do Egito. Ela e Arlene eram melhores amigas, quando tinham a sua idade._

_\- Mentira, seu bobo!_

Neste clima de descontração, não demorou muito até que House e Rachel arrumassem toda a mesa de jantar. Correndo pela casa, a garota se dirigiu até o quarto da mãe, para avisar que tudo já se encontrava pronto.

_\- Mãe, mãe, mãe... O jantar está servido._

_-Okay baby._

_\- Agora fecha os olhos e vem comigo._

_\- Qual o segredo?_

_\- Você vai ver._ – disse Rachel, guando Lisa pela pequena mão esquerda, a caminho da sala.

Não foi uma tarefa muito fácil para a pequena Rachel conseguir guiar uma Lisa Cuddy de olhos falsamente fechados pelo corredor, mas como era de se esperar, em menos de um minuto, ambas alcançaram a sala.

_\- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos._

– _Wow! _– de fato toda a arrumação surpreendera a Dean of Medicine. Nos meses em que namoraram raras foram as vezes que House preocupou-se em arrumar a mesa de jantar.

Fitando-o com um profundo olhar sorridente, Lisa o agradecia silenciosamente por tamanha atenção. House não respondeu, apenas deu com os ombros em sinal de rendição, enquanto apontava para a cadeira a sua frente, indicando a Lisa que aquele era o lugar destinado a ela.

_\- Hum... Amo macarronada com ervas finas._

_\- Pensei em trazer o Bucatini aos quatro queijos, mas com o salário que recebo, só deu para a macarronada com ervas._

_\- Temos que conversar seriamente com a sua chefa._ – ela disse meio cúmplice.

_\- Porque o tio Wilson não veio?_ – perguntou Rachel, que já havia se acostumado com a presença constante do 'tio' pelas noites de sexta-feira.

_\- Humpf! Ele é uma garota... Ficou em casa porque hoje é a season finale de Gossip Girl.  
_

Levou alguns minutos, até que Rachel voltou a falar.

_\- House, a mamãe disse que você estava no Afeganistão. Você viu os leopardos? _– perguntou a menina, com os olhos cheio de excitação.

Desconfortável, Lisa tentou desconversar, comentando algo dúbio sobre o clima, mas ainda assim, House respondeu.

_\- Yep. Assim como algumas hyenas, ursos, falcões e dúzias de macaquinhos parecidos com você. Mas quem te falou que no Afeganistão havia leopardos? Em que tipo de escola ela estuda, Cuddles_?

_\- Não foi na escola, House. O tio Saeed tem um livro bem grandão assim, ó _– Rachel abriu os braços, exagerando horrores no tamanho do tal livro. – _cheio de bichinhos. Aí hoje, no final da aula, eu fui brincar com a Dale, e perguntei ao tio Saeed quais animais tinham lááá onde você foi passear._

_\- Claro... O tio Saeed._ – disse House, olhando acusadoramente para Cuddy. Desconfortável, o jantar seguiu sem mais interrupções, apenas Rachel contando algumas novidades da escola para House e ele provocando-a com caretas.

_

_\- Porque vocês não escolhem um filme enquanto levo os pratos para a cozinha?_ – perguntou Lisa Cuddy, ao ver que o jantar de todos havia terminado.

_\- Ééééh. Você gosta do Kong-Fu Panda?_ – Rachel perguntou ao House.

_\- Você não prefere assistir aquelas princesas peitudas com fadas lésbicas?! Oh man, essa é a minha garota!_ – disse House com um sorriso bobo, que rapidamente foi substituído pelo semblante inseguro.

Sentindo o quão desconfortável fora aquele 'deslize' a sua frente, Cuddy levou o mais rápido possível os pratos para a cozinha. Rachel merecia desfrutar da presença de House.

Retornando a sala, Lisa viu Rachel e House sentados ao sofá, muito próximos um do outro, aguardando-a para dar início ao filme. Jogando-se ao lado esquerdo, ela tombou um dos braços sobre a perna deficiente dele, fazendo-o reclamar falsamente.__

_\- Wow, eu fiz tudo isso e você ainda quer machucar a minha perna?_

_\- Calado, House._


	14. Janta 2

Enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira e os créditos finais do filme subiam, House observou o quão estranho era aquela situação. Ele tinha Rachel adormecida com a cabeça em seu colo, e Cuddy encostada ao seu ombro. Tanto quanto repugnava cenários familiares, ele desejava que o momento durasse para sempre.

_\- melhor colocá-la na cama, não?_ \- falou Cuddy, retirando-o de seus pensamentos.

_\- Eu ponho._

_\- E a sua perna?_

_\- Tudo bem, se eu consegui arrastar homens de mais de 100 kg até a maca, acho que posso lidar com uma monstrinha._

Lisa sorriu, agradecendo-o silenciosamente. Não tardou muito para que ele retornasse a sala, trazendo consigo duas colheres e o tal vasilhame que ela havia visto quando ele chegara.

_\- Obrigada por essa noite, House._

_\- Você sabe que pode me agradecer de outras formas, certo?_ – disse House, balançando as sobrancelhas de modo... Divertido.

-_Então, nesses três anos, você teve outra mulher?_

_\- Digamos que nunca encontrei uma bunda como a sua. _

_\- Oh, quanta sutileza. _

_\- Na verdade, houve a Rhetta. _

_-Rhetta?_

_\- Sim, foi a minha salvação. Uma mulher e tanto... Doze anos mais velha._

_\- Agora sim me senti ameaçada._

_\- O bisneto dela tomava conta da tenda em que fui mantido. Sobrevivi porque ela caiu de amores por mim. _

_\- Claro quem pode resistir a toda sua humilde simpatia?_

_\- Você iria gostar dela... Fazia coisas incríveis com as mãos. Uma mulher e tanto. _– disse House, suspirando.

_\- E o que aconteceu, com essa 'mulher e tanto'?_

_\- O bisneto dela descobriu que além de levar-me alimentos, ela dava-me também algum serviço de mão, e a proibiu de chegar perto da tenda novamente._

_\- Que pena._ – disse Cuddy, com uma falsa cara de aflição.

_\- Não, abriu muitas portas. Recebi boas visitas das netas dela, se é que você me entende._

_\- Sim, você é nojento. _

_\- Agora falando sério, o garoto que me ajudou a entrar em contato com as autoridades e ser resgatado foi um dos tantos netos da Rhetta. Era ele quem me levava o alimento todos os dias...Era um bom moleque. No final das contas, nem tudo foi ruim._

_\- E essa vasilha, será que descobrirei o conteúdo dela, ou é segredo?_ – disse Lisa Cuddy, apontando para o vasilhame sobre o centro. Ela sabia o quão sombrio ele se tornava ao falar dos anos que passara a serviço do exército.

_\- Vamos lá, hora da sobremesa._ – disse House, trazendo o recipiente com as duas colheres para repousar sobre o colo.

_\- Já comi demais por uma noite. Serei forçada a recusar a sobremesa, mas prometo comer amanhã._

_\- What? Mas você é apaixonada pelo meu tiramisú._

_\- Tanto quanto amo o seu tiramisú, eu nunca como doce antes de dormir._

_\- Sabia que em italiano, Tiramisú quer dizer 'iguaria dos deuses'?_

_\- Não, não é._ – disse Lisa, revirando os olhos.

_\- Deixa disso, prova um pouco._ – disse house, fazendo com que ela aceitasse a colher, servindo-se da sobremesa.

Naquele momento, Lisa pôde jurar ter visto um sorriso surgir no canto do rosto de House. Atitude que fora confirmada segundos depois, quando o mesmo aproximou-se, alegando haver um pouco do creme na lateral do seu rosto.

_\- Pronto, menina suja. Tirei._ – ele disse, lambendo lentamente o pouco de creme que havia sido retirado do rosto de Lisa. Passaram-se alguns minutos em silêncio, provando a sobremesa, até que House pigarreou, chamando-a a atenção.

\- _Então... Melhor eu ir_. – disse House, dando um rápido e suave beijo na lateral dos lábios da mulher a sua frente.

House pegou o casaco militar que estava encostado próximo a porta e partiu, deixando uma Lisa Cuddy abobada, sorrindo tolamente aos pés do sofá.


	15. Corpos

Ainda sonhadoramente, Lisa direcionava-se para a cozinha, quando o som da campainha soou pela casa, o que lhe causou estranhamento. Fora com um misto de surpresa e excitação que ela encontrou Gregory House em sua porta, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

_\- Pois veja cuddles, acho que esqueci a minha jaqueta no seu sofá._

_\- Sério? Eu poderia jurar que você a está usando._

_\- Oh, acredita que não percebi?_

_\- Boa noite, House._ – disse Lisa, inclinando-se para fechar a porta, quando foi interrompida pelas calejadas mãos do seu 'visitante'.

Pressionando-a contra a parede lateral, House a beijou com volúpia, saboreando o doce gosto da sobremesa provada momentos atrás. Enquanto Lisa Cuddy o puxava contra si pelos escassos cabelos, ele descia os seus beijos pelo pescoço, sugando-o com desejo e sensualidade.  
House não queria forçar as coisas. Sabia que agora não era o momento de fazê-la sua de novo, mas ele precisava disso. Sabia que na manhã seguinte o senso moral de Lisa se rebelaria e a faria sentir-se culpada, mas isso não aliviava a adrenalina que corria pelas suas veias. O desejo e ciúme torturavam seu grosso membro enchendo-o de sangue, e seu testículo pulsava com força contra suas coxas: ele precisava tê-la.

Tinham passado dois anos desde a última vez que havia desfrutado da calidez e suavidade que sempre achava ao introduzir-se nela. Desde que a tinha devorado e lambido dos pés à cabeça, desde que tinha ouvido os gritos de mulher apaixonada pedindo mais.

—Que saudade! —gemeu ele lhe mordiscando os lábios enquanto Cuddy jogava a cabeça para trás e o agarrava pela nuca, afundando os dedos em seus cachos.

OH, sabia o que ela queria. Um duro sorriso curvou os lábios de House quando, ao elevá-la entre seus braços, roçou-lhe o pescoço com a barba e a sentiu estremecer.

Sem aviso prévio, House a conduziu em direção ao quarto enquanto seus corpos esbarravam nos móveis do corredor.

Chegando ao quarto, os gemidos dela incrementaram as chamas do fogo que ardia entre os dois.

-_ Seja minha, Cuddy. Seja minha_. – gemia House, enquanto deixava sua mão vagar por dentro da blusa da mulher a sua frente. Os formosos seios de Cuddy estavam livres e seus mamilos duros e quentes. House Queria saboreá-los. Precisava saboreá-los. Lisa necessitava de mais. Necessitava de suas carícias. Quando as mãos masculinas deslizaram sob a blusa, ela se apertou contra ele, suplicando em silêncio que aquelas palmas calejadas lhe acariciassem os mamilos, porque nesse momento o necessitava mais do que nunca tinha necessitado nada. Mais que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.


End file.
